The switch
by morachao
Summary: What if prince Eric was a merman at the beginning! I do not own The little mermaid Please please review thank you so much!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: (Ariel is 16 and Prince Eric is a mermaid)

Ariel was sitting with her sisters in the castle. They were all in their rooms about to go to bed when Ariel, being as she is curious, went in search to find the noise that was outside. Her sisters were worried about her, but they stayed in the house because they were terrified of the noise themselves. Ariel was swimming around listening to a handsome voice. She swam up next to a black-haired mermaid, with a dark blue tail, and a hot six pack. Ariel smiled so shyly at him, but giggled and moved closely to him. She's never been shy before in her life, but he's the cutest boy she's ever laid eyes on.

Ariel's POV

I was staring at just maybe the nicest looking thing I've ever seen! I don't know his name, but I'm going to find out. I swam up beside him and he smiled at me. "Hi." I smiled. "Hello." He grinned back at me. "I'm" "Ariel, I know. We all know you princess. I'm Eric." He interrupted. I went to shake his hand and he kissed mine! I giggled again at him. "You have a very good voice." I admitted. He grinned. "I would love to hear yours princess." "Oh, I sing, but I'm not as good as you." I looked away. I have never been shy before. "Nonsense! Follow my lead." He started singing. I joined in with him and he stopped in shock. I did right after. "Am I that bad?" I asked upset. He covered my mouth. "Ariel you're amazing." He shook his head with a smile. I felt a happy feeling go through me.

Arista's POV

Ariel could be really hurt! She went out looking for whatever than noise was! All my sisters were still awake. "Go tell daddy!" I heard Aquata scream. "No way! You tell him!" Aquata, Andrina, Adella, and Alana were all yelling across the room at each other. Attina was trying to make them all go to sleep, but they ignored her. I came in to the conversation. "I'll tell him!" I finally yelled. They were all silent and wished me luck as I swam through the door. My father was sitting on his thrown talking to Sebastian. "I understand but he's a criminal and I refuse to let Atlantica to be ruined!" "I understand your majesty, but your daughters, think about them." He insisted. "What's wrong daddy?" I asked. He looked very surprised and upset that I heard. "Nothing Arista, why aren't you asleep?" He asked. "Daddy Ariel is missing. We heard a noise and she went to find out what it is." "What sort of noise?" He asked me interested. "It was to far away to tell. That's why she hasn't come back. What if she's lost? What is she was hurt?" "Arista settle down! Don't think like that. I'll find Ariel, and bring her back safe and sound. I could tell he was very apprehensive. He swam out the door with Sebastian skittering behind him. My father is fast and powerful, he could fix this. I escorted myself back to bed. Attina was waiting there with the rest of my sisters.

Attina's POV

Ariel being our youngest sister makes us all worry deeply for her. I'm the oldest so I have the most control on all of us. I told her not to go! I told them all to go back to bed but of course not. In this order Me, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina and then Ariel! We are all very close, but I've always been the motherly one of us all. Our father is out looking for Ariel, but I don't know if she's out there. In fact, if I know Ariel she's in trouble.

Ariel's POV

Eric was showing off his strength by lifting a boulder in each hand. I was so impressed I clapped and clapped. He came back over to me and bowed. "Thank you princess of Atlantica." He announced. I snickered once again and he kissed my cheek! My father would be enraged if he could see me right now. I moved back just a tad. He noticed, but ignored it. "So why are you out here alone?" I asked. "My parents kicked me out." He seemed like he was making it up. "Why?" I asked. "Why?" He was stunned. "Tell the truth!" I chortled. "Promise not to tell your father." He begged. I felt concerned in the pit of my stomach. "Well what is it?" I asked. "There was this giant octopus I don't know her name, but she turned over our ship. Everyone swam away but I and she turned me into a mermaid." He explained. I was horrified! Ursula turned a human into a mermaid! "You're a human?" I shouted. He covered my mouth and shushed me. "Don't let your voice be heard." He begged. I held his hand and swore. We both stared at each other. "I've always wanted to know about the surface." I blushed. "I always wanted to know how things worked under." He smiled.

Triton's POV

I'm looking under, over, in-between, just everywhere for my smallest daughter. I always have to know where all of my darling princesses are, but Ariel I worry the most for. She's a trouble magnet. I remember when she was merely a guppy, how curious and what a trouble maker she was. It almost brings tears to my eyes. Athena was alive, tucking all the girls into bed, singing to them. It does bring tears to my eyes to remember the day we lost her. Taking all of my little girls under my arms and getting them safe, but Athena. I shake it off when I hear Ariel scream. "Ariel!" I called. There was no answer. I soared through the water at a thousand miles an hour. I couldn't hear her, or see her. I stopped in my waves and turned to see Ariel, with a boy.

Ariel's POV

Eric is so fascinating! We have been talking for hours. I bet he couldn't make me scream, but I lost that bet. He put one hand on my side, and I felt nervous. He leaned in towards me, and I saw a muscular hand over his mouth. I looked up, and spotted my father glaring down at me. "Ariel!" He bellowed. I cowered in fear as he grew closer to me, throwing Eric out of his path. He threw me up onto his shoulder and held me. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He blubbered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his grip got tighter. He turned around. "You!" I heard him shout. "You're the boy that fell off that boat! I'll call the guards next time I even see you looking in the direction of any of my daughters!" I could feel him shake. He carried me all the way home and put me in my room. I sighed and went to my bed. "It's very late I expect you all to stay in bed!" He was being his firm self. We all laid down and I was half asleep when the door shut and my sisters started bombarding me with questions. "What was it?" They asked. "It was a boy" I smiled. Squeals were made all across the room. "Is he cute?" They begged. "He almost kissed me!" I cried. They all hugged me at the same time. I never felt so loved, now all I needed was my daddy. I really hope he's not furious with me.

*Next week*

My father has not let me out of the castle! He's kept me at his side the entire day, and Attina watched me the whole night.

Triton's POV

Ariel was pouting next to my thrown. I kept looking down to check if she was still there. I thought I hear weeping, and looked back down. Ariel was crying, and I know why. It's my entire fault, why do I do this to her? I swam down to her and gave her a powerful hug. Ariel was crying into my chest, and I noticed Sebastian staring at us. Ariel looked up at me, with her shimmering blue eyes watering. He patted her back and she gagged on her tears falling into her throat. "Calm down Ariel, come sit on the thrown with me." I asked. She followed me there and sat down. "Daddy you don't know Eric. He's special!" She argued. "He's not a mermaid, he's a human!" I fought back. Ariel gave me her stare that means she thinks she's right, but I know what's best for her! "Maybe I've been a bit ill-tempered, but I know what you need!" I demanded. "You don't know!" She screamed swimming away. She went up to her room, but when I arrived there, she was gone. I looked down and tears filled my eyes again. My tiniest child is roaming the sea alone or worse, with a non-real mermaid.

No one's POV

Ariel had angrily swam to her room, but she didn't run away. Eric had kidnapped Ariel. He had fallen in love with Ariel from first sight, and he didn't want to kidnap her at all, but he wanted to return to the surface. Eric almost cried when he handed Ariel over to Ursula. Ursula cackled loudly and locked them both in a cage. "You promised!" He screamed. She just got a shark to scare them.

Triton's POV

My little Ariel is gone! Gone, just swam away. I suppose she's done it before, but I want her home. I walked over to shut the window, but as I did so I noticed nail marks on the window. There seemed to have been some kind of struggle. I thought about it for a minute then realized Ariel didn't leave, she was taken! I sent out all of my guards and went to look myself. I couldn't find her once again. I looked over every grain of sand in the bottom of that ocean. She was no where, but then I realized where she was. Ursula must have taken her. I swam until I got to where she was and I saw my little girl trapped in a cage with that horrible teenage boy! "Ursula let her go! Please what do you want?" I begged. She stared at me mercilessly and laughed. "You know what I want Triton. Give me your trident and I'll give you your daughter. Or refuse and Ariel and her little boyfriend are shark bait." She threw her head back and chortled to the sky. I furiously thrusted my trident towards her but she moved and a shark went after Ariel. She doesn't let anything scare her but I saw her cowering into Eric. I just kept getting angrier. "Hand it over!" Ursula yelled. "Or do you want your precious daughter to be" I stopped her. "LET HER GO!" I cried. She just smiled and turned away. "Take it, just take it and let her go." I begged. The shark bit into the cage and Ariel tried to squeeze out of it but was cut on her side by the shark's teeth. She let out a loud and pained scream and I ran to her screaming her name. The water around her was red and she was cut all the way down her stomach. I still had my trident in hand and I turned the shark into grains of sand. Ariel was in my arms unconscious and Eric inched over to me. I stared at him and felt my blood boil. "Get away from her! The guards will either jail you forever or kill you on the spot!" I screamed. The royal guards came and grabbed him. They restrained him while he screamed for my daughter who was still bleeding in my arms. Her beautiful red hair was floating in the water and the wound wouldn't stop. My daughter Attina was the first one to see me carrying her into the palace. She instantly had tears in her eyes and she screeched attracting all of her other sister's. They gathered around their injured sister crying. It hurt me horribly to see all my little girls in such distress. I made them give Ariel some room and called the medical assistant. He was very shocked at the wound. He stitched it gently, but it was one of the worst things I had to ever witness. Aquata and Adella were making Ariel something to eat for when she regained consciousness. Andrina was crying her eyes out onto her sister's shoulder. All Attina could do was comfort her and try to stay strong herself. I could tell seeing her sister in pain put her in pain as well. I rubbed Ariel's cheek and just hoped she wouldn't wake up in a lot of pain, knowing she would. The royal guards arrived in my daughters' room. "Eric escaped. He left a note too sire." They handed me a small piece of paper. It read "Dear Ariel, I know how you've wanted to go to the surface, and I wanted to take you with me, but Ursula was too quick. I'm in love with you Ariel, With love Eric." I crumpled the paper in my hand and told them to search all of Atlantica! I want his head on the chopping block! Ariel started barely opening her eyes and I held my breath hoping she would. Ariel opened her eyes and smiled. "Daddy, what happened?" She asked. I held her tightly and hushed her. "Don't worry about it Ariel I'm right here." I heard her start crying out in pain so I held her closer. I hardly ever see her in pain, she's just so innocent and sweet. Aquata came over to Ariel and handed her a glass. "Thank you." She said weakly. Even half dead and she's still polite. I kissed her cheek a few times. "Daddy am I going to live?" She asked. "Ariel as long as you're in my arms I'll never let you die." My heart was sinking. She wrapped her tiny hand around mine. A man like me next to such a small little teenage mermaid. My sister and daughter's aunt Amelia is coming to help me with the girls, but Ariel looks to be in such pain.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Happening: Ariel has been slowly healing, but on a tight leash. Eric still hasn't been found by anyone, and even Ariel's sisters have been looking for him. Ariel is very heartbroken, and Triton can definitely tell. Eric had wanted so terribly to go back home, but now all he wants is Ariel to come with him.  
Ariel's POV

I was staring down at my pointy hairbrush from the surface. It was sharp and shining. I kept thinking about Eric. He met me for a reason! I know he's meant for me! It was true love at first sight! I sat there trying to be strong and happy, but I was feeling so not like myself! So the opposite of me. I put the fork up in the air to see it shine and wish Eric was here to tell me what it was. I held it back down, I put it in my hand and my sister Attina screamed. "What? What's wrong?" I asked worried. She jerked the object out of my hand and grabbed me by the wrist. "What is this?" She was being loud. "I don't know I got it from the surface!" I yelled back. "Why were you near the surface?" She begged. I was quiet. "I wasn't." I said lowering my voice. "Then how did you get it?" "I was just looking at it Attina calm down!" I screamed. She took it and walked away. "You're so unfair Attina give it back!" I cried. She shrugged my off with her elbow. I grabbed her by the hair making her tiara come off and pulling some of her hair out with it. She screamed out in pain and came after me. She smacked me with her tail, and I tried to punch her but she caught my fist in her palm. I tried to pin her down but she ran me into a wall. She started squawked again and I felt my side burn in agonizing pain. I yelped loudly and saw that my sister had blood all over her hand. Our father entered the room shocked and quickly got me up. He took my sister by the hand and rushed us out of the palace. I felt the pain growing worse and worse and I grabbed my daddy's other hand. I squeezed it as hard as I could and I could feel him upset and about to cry. I tried to stay conscious as he dropped off my sister with one royal doctor and got a few to help me. Attina was crying from guilt. My daddy held my hand tightly while I got re-stitched. He kissed me on my forehead and held me. I felt him breathing hard like he was worried. My vision was blurred from blood-loss. Daddy made me feel like such a baby, but the truth is I need him right now.

*Three days later*

I woke up with all my sisters crowded around me. They all had something to give me and a hug apiece. It was around 10 o'clock so they all went to their shells to sleep. Around 11 we heard a noise right outside the window. It sounded so familiar so I thought about it. I know that sound, I thought. "Eric!" I yelled. I went towards the window and then was restrained by every one of my sisters. Arista Swam down and started yelling at Eric, Attina swam after her followed by Aquata, and then Adella, pretty soon everyone was down there, including me. Eric came to hug me, and before I could even scream from pain my sisters pulled him away. "Look what you did to her!" Attina screamed. "We should let our daddy take care of you!" Fought Adella. Eric started tearing up and stared at me. Alana smacked him and I tried to stop my sisters from bothering him, but Aquata and Attina held me back. "Just leave our little sister alone!" Attina scolded turning away. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Eric don't be sorry! I love you!" I kept trying to get away but they wouldn't let go. He tried to come after me, but they wouldn't let him come. I kept squealing and fighting to get to them and my sisters were all holding me and Eric back. I was too strong for just two of them and I finally broke free, but the second I did I felt my father's hands grab me and pull me back. "Ariel! I have seen you get hurt enough times!" He said clinging to me. "You!" He growled. My sisters fled from Eric and he swam for his life. My father called for the guards and they swam with their swords after him. My sisters huddled near my father and he told all of us if Eric ever came back to tell him first. They all sulked up to the room, but I stayed outside for a minute. I was ambushed by Eric. He stared at me. "Ariel I'm so sorry." He shook his head slowly. "No it's my entire fault, don't worry." I promised. He looked into my eyes and we both saw everything we needed to in each other. He leaned in to me and kissed me. Our first kiss, my first kiss! I smiled and laughed. "Ariel I am so sorry! I didn't want to do what I did! I was going to take you with me." He said staring at my stitches. I raised his face towards mine. "Don't worry about it! You're back." I smiled. He smiled back and I was so glad my sisters thought I was with daddy. I took Eric to my secret box buried under a rock. I opened it up and revealed my beautiful shiny thingamabobs. He was in awe. "Ariel where did you find these?" He acted as if I had found something valuable. "They're just things that fall off of ships. I don't even know what they are." I frowned. He was staring into them. "They're worth thousands, maybe more!" He exclaimed. "What do you mean?" I asked. He just kept smiling. "What month were you born?" He asked. "July, why?" I asked. He pulled out a red one. "This is a ruby. It's your birthstone, and matches your beautiful hair." He was speechless staring into my eyes. He pulled out a thin chain. "This is silver, for a necklace." He cut a whole in the ruby and put it through the chain. Eric went behind me and lifted my hair. He clicked the necklace and came back in front of me. "You're so beautiful" He sighed. We kissed again. "Eric you're the best guy I've ever met in my life!" I wrapped my arms around him. "Can we make these for all my sisters too?" I asked. "Of course if you want to." He smiled. "Do you want one?" He started laughing. "That's sweet Ariel, but men usually don't wear necklaces like this." We stayed up all night talking and making the necklaces. I even scratched our names in them. "Eric tell me what happened. Why did you take me?" I asked. He sighed. "Oh Ariel, I wanted to show you the surface, and I wanted to go home. Ursula told me to bring you and she'd let me go. I thought she meant both of us, but she just flat out lied. I'm eternally sorry." He looked down in shame. "It's fine I understand, and I'm not upset. If anything I'm happy you wanted to help me!" I kissed him again. He lied down in the sand and I lied on top of him kissing him. He had his hand on my back and he ran it down towards my tail, but I got up. He looked surprised. "I'm sorry Ariel." He looked back down. "It's alright." I smiled swimming up to my room. My sisters were all asleep. I lied down and slept. I wasn't disturbed because I was hurt, but when I awoke my sisters were all gone. I smiled and took out my box. I got all the necklaces out. They came in after breakfast. "Ariel what'd on your neck?" Attina asked defensively. "It's called a birthstone! I carved my name into it." I said proudly. My sisters all started getting excited, and saying "I want one!" I laughed at them all. "I made them for you too." I said holding them. They all started screaming and clicking them on. "Wait until daddy sees how amazing these are." My stomach sunk. My daddy will know they're from the surface! I just half smiled and nodded. The minute my daddy came up the stairs he stopped in his tracks. "Where did you get these?" He tried to conceal his anger. "Ariel gave them to us." Aquata smiled. "Ariel have you been to the surface?" He asked firmly. I shook my head rapidly as he got closer. "Did that boy give them to you?" He snarled to me so my sisters couldn't hear. "No! It dropped from a boat." I swore. He turned his back to me, trying to ignore my 'insolence'. "Daddy just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you have to treat me different!" I hollered. He didn't turn around but he told my sisters to leave. "Ariel you want me to treat you differently be sure of that." He told me sounding near tears from anger. "Daddy I'm telling the truth look at me!" I yelled. He stayed turned around. "How can you always disobey me? Don't you ever learn?" He kept yelling. "Daddy I met with Eric last night but they are my jewels! Is that what you wanted to hear? Look at me!" I screamed sounding horribly upset. He turned around and grabbed my wrists. "Why can't you ever tell me the truth?" He was yelling in my face. I backed up like a scared little guppy. "You're not the boss of me daddy!" I yelled shaking him off. He's too strong to even budge when I use all my might. "Ariel when are you going to understand how much I hate the surface? They killed your mother!" He yelled. I started crying just at the thought of her. "They won't kill me I'll be alright!" I said defeated. He just hugged me. "Don't you dare even try young lady. I will chain you up in your room." He said furious. I took a deep breath and tried not to scream. "Daddy, I'll be alright." I cried into his arms. He sighed was breathing heavy trying to calm down. "Attina!" My father yelled. "Yes daddy?" I could tell all my sisters were outside the curtain listening. "Watch your little sister while I go pay a visit to someone." He asked. I tried to not argue with him, but Attina loves to be the boss of me. "Ariel, you don't look well." She frowned after daddy left. "Well you beat me up." I said back. "Ariel I'm sorry, I am just really worried about you." She explained. "It's alright, I'm sorry too." I said with a smile and hugging her. I love all my sisters and we were close, but that doesn't mean we don't argue. The rest of our sisters started pouring into the room asking about Eric and Attina butted in. "He isn't the right merman for you Ariel, in fact I don't think he's a merman at all." She snobbed off. "That's the best part about him! No one knows anything about him, and he's not like everybody else!" I gleamed. My sisters kept asking me questions. "Is he strong?" "Is he cute?" "Have you kissed?" "He's very strong! He's amazingly cute, and maybe." I said shyly looking away. "Come on Ariel you've never been shy a day in your life tell us!" Adella cheered. "Ok yes, I had my first kiss this morning!" I said over excitedly. Half my sisters bounced up and down, but the others looked angry. "Ariel! What in the world!" Attina scolded. She was furious. "You're way too young to be kissing!" Alana told me. "I'm 16 Alana!" I argued. "You're the youngest Ariel." Attina crossed her arms.

Triton's POV

I swam to Ursula. I may despise her, but she'll help me. "Triton, what do you want?" She asked with an evil sly smile. "I want you to turn that excuse for a merman back into a human so he'll stay away from my daughter."I wasn't going to let her take advantage of me in any way so I was stern. "Do you want me to send him back?" She asked. "Yes exactly." I said simply. "Well then what could you give me?" She asked circling me. "I could let you keep your life." I said with a loud voice. "I could let your daughter keep hers, but I could change my mind. In fact there's a few of them aren't there?" She smirked. "Leave my daughter's alone and I mean it!" I yelled. She cackled and then looked at me with pity. "Your daughter is in love with a human boy, who I just so happen to have turned into a merman, and for your Ariel's sake, I hope he wasn't a criminal. He came to me abandoned and beaten but I helped him, which is under a condition of course." She said with an evil grin. "That would be?" I asked. "To help me get the trident." She said slinking towards her eel minions. "I suppose Ariel's death would be easier than just taking it from you." "I will give you anything, just don't let him hurt her!" I said putting my head down. "Very well." She said floating up and cackling uncontrollably. "Give me the trident, and I will send Eric back to the surface." She promised. I didn't want to, I really didn't but I fought myself, and handed it over to her. There was a powerful blast of lightning and I was thrown out of the castle. My daughter's were in danger, and so was Atlantica.

Ariel's POV

My sisters and I were huddled together in our closet. We were hiding because Sebastian told us our daddy wanted us to be safe, there was a bad situation going on. I could hear screaming and explosions it sounded like chaos. As much as I tried my father's guards and my sisters wouldn't let me out. If my daddy's hurt I'll run away with Eric and never look back. I heard a very loud crash and saw the guards scurry in different directions. "Hello ladies." I heard very close to my ear making me shudder. I looked up and I gasped along with my sisters. Ursula was at our closet with our father's trident. We all ran in separate directions. I saw some of my sisters get zapped and they disappeared. She aimed it at Adella and I tried to get in front of her but she disappeared. I screamed and my sister Attina blocked the zap of the trident with herself. Where do they keep going? With tears in my eyes and fear in my heart I went up to Ursula. I tried to fight her back, but she grabbed me in her hand and cackled. "Hello Ariel, why don't you join the rest of your sisters?" She asked laughing evilly. She threw me up in the water and zapped me with the trident. I woke up hearing the waves crashing. I was so confused. I heard my sisters screaming and I opened my eyes. I was lying in the sand with the waves crashing on my tail. I started screaming until I pulled myself up and noticed, my tail was gone. I had them! I had, I think they're called legs! I screamed from joy. My sisters were still screaming from fear. "Calm down calm down!" I yelled. "It's going to be alright. I know a lot about the surface." "What a coincidence." I heard someone say behind me. "So do I." That friendly familiar voice made me grin ear to ear. "Eric!" I yelled jumping into his arms. He span me around and set me down next to my sisters. "Alright girls, let me teach you something about the surface. We walk." He smarted off. He showed us the one foot in front of the other thing, and my sisters fell on each other. "Let me help you." He said standing them up. "Thanks, but stay away from our little sister! You're not right for her." Attina said sticking up her nose. "Attina we're in love." I said smiling into his eyes. We went to kiss again but were pulled apart by my sisters. "Alright listen. We've been turned into _humans_ and set to the surface, so we have to work together, alright?" I said agitated. My sisters sighed, but they agreed that I am right.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel's POV

Eric took my sister's and I to a place called a "café" to eat dinner. We all sat on these chair things made out of wood! I got this utensil I've used to brush my hair before that Eric said was called a fork. I got a burger which Eric said I'd like. All my sisters got one as well. My side still burned from the shark bite, and I tried to ignore it as much as possible. My sister Adella had drunken seven glasses of water already! "You might want to slow down, too much water can give you a horrible stomachache." Eric warned her. "Please, I've lived in the water my whole life." She scoffed. "Please keep it down. No one can know you are all mermaids." Eric whispered. "Please stop socializing with my sisters." Attina said angrily. "Attina he's just trying to help us." I defended. "It's alright Ariel. Mind if I ask who's twenty one or older?" Eric said with a friendly smile. "I'm the oldest and I'm twenty two, my sister isn't twenty one yet, but almost." She said with her arms crossed coldly. "Waitress! Two margaritas over here while we wait for our food." He asked handing her something with his face on it. She left and I asked Eric what that was. He told me it was an I.D. Later the woman brought out or food and the drinks. Eric slid one of them to Attina and he started drinking one. Arista was the first one brave enough to try her burger.

Then I tried mine and before I even could look up we were all finished, except for Eric. Attina was slurping her drink rapidly and telling us all how delicious it was. "Why can't we have any?" A few of my sisters groaned. "It's only for people twenty one and older, sorry girls." He chuckled. My sisters all excused themselves to the bathroom, and I acted like I was going too so they wouldn't stay and baby –sit me. I sat close next to Eric and asked if I could sip his drink. He told me I had to be sneaky about it. I loved it! It was cold and fruity with a salty flavor. I drank the rest of it before my sisters all flooded back to their seats. We all went outside and felt water coming out of nowhere. Eric told us it was just something called rain, and it comes from the ocean. Attina was acting very strangely when we left. I felt a little dizzy and happy like I was walking on air. I looked over at Eric and had this strange feeling. He's twenty one, and I'm only sixteen, but we were meant for each other.

Triton's POV

My daughters were nowhere to be found in all of Atlantica. I finally got my trident back and made Ursula come to my palace. She told me she sent my daughters someplace awful, the worst place she could think of. I demanded she tell me, and so she did. She sent my little princesses to the surface, without me. I know what I have to do for them. I sent myself to the surface and I went looking for my children. I looked around, I asked people if they had seen them, and I have only read and learned about things up here, but I know it's repulsively dangerous!

Eric's POV

I took Ariel and her sisters to a hotel since we had no place to stay. I got four rooms for all of us. The girls all paired up for rooms until they noticed Ariel would be in a room with me. "I don't think so." Aquata said protectively grabbing her sister's arm. "Oh come on Aquata lighten up!" A drunken Attina laughed. She really is the mother figure of the girls, so without her telling them what to do, they fall apart a little bit. Aquata reluctantly let her sister's arm go, and Ariel went upstairs with me to our room. Ariel was kicking her feet around and giggling so carefree like she has been since we met. "I love legs!" She squealed joyfully. I smiled at her and went close to her. We were both a little off from the few sips of margarita we had, but we know that we feel strongly about each other. I kissed her and then kissed her neck. "You know, I can show you some other things about legs that are great." I winked at her. She giggled and kissed me.

Aquata's POV

My baby sister is upstairs alone with a boy! A strange human boy that could do anything to her! He could hurt her, or even take her away from us! I don't know what's wrong with my oldest sister, but I'm so angry! I decided to room with Alana and she isn't happy about Ariel being alone either. We wanted to go upstairs and check on her, but we don't know what her room is called. We're still really getting used to walking. It's really hard sometimes! We saw some humans walk into this one door and it dinged. We pushed a button and the door opened. The people were gone! We thought it might be a teleporter so we got on and started yelling "Send us to Ariel!"We saw more buttons and pushed another one, and we started moving, so we found out how to work it. We stepped outside and we heard our sister groaning, and it sounded like she was being hurt, so we went to collect the rest of our sisters!

Triton's POV

I got someone to tell me they saw my daughters being escorted around by someone who fit Eric's exact description, which makes my blood boil. I heard that they were at this building called a "hotel". I walked there and noticed I was being stared at by everyone. I'm not the best walker, but I still am fairly fast, especially when my daughter's could be in danger. I ran as fast as I could to the building and saw a friendly woman smiling at me there. I described all my daughters and she assured me they were in the hotel, and they were all safe and paired up in twos. I felt relaxed for a split second until I realized there were only seven of them, unless she counted Eric. I asked her where they were and she gave me numbers that were on all of the doors. I ran into Aquata, Alana, Arista, and Attina downstairs. They all rushed and hugged me. "We were just trying to get everyone to go upstairs and help Ariel. We think Eric is hurting her!" Arista cried.

We got Adella and Andrina then raced upstairs to Ariel's room. I knocked on it with force with my fist ready to fight, when my little girl opened the door rubbing tears from her tired puffy eyes. I hugged her as tightly as I could. "Where's Eric?" I asked with my voice shaking. "He said he'd come back tomorrow morning." She sniffled. I felt my anger overwhelming me, and I couldn't do anything about it until tomorrow morning. I took all of my girls back to their rooms, and I stayed with Ariel. "Why were you crying dear?" I asked stroking her long hair. "Eric told me that when two people are in love they were supposed to do something to express it, and he showed me it, and it really hurt, but he said it wouldn't hurt after a while if I really did love him. It stopped hurting as much, but I don't know if that means I don't love him." I was shocked, and utterly appalled. I know what he made my daughter do. She's an innocent child! I clutched her to me and she pushed me a little bit away. "What's wrong Ariel?" I asked. "My side, sorry daddy it really hurts." She said catching her breath from sobbing.

Ariel's POV

My father's been nothing but nice to me since he found me, and I'm so glad for it. I can't stand it when he gets mad at me, and after what I did with Eric I feel like I need someone to be with me right now, but I feel like I need my sisters. "Daddy do you know what Eric and I did was called?" I asked. "Sweetheart it wasn't for children your age, it's also for married people, usually who want children." I gasped. "Now don't worry Ariel we'll talk to Eric tomorrow morning." He said not letting me be scared. "Daddy I'm so sorry I didn't know." I said crying again. He held me tightly. "Don't be scared Ariel, I'll make sure everything is alright." He promised. I felt him kiss my cheek. I'm just glad he isn't mad at me. "Do you want to go stay in one of your sisters' rooms?" He asked me. I nodded and wiped a tear off my cheek with my right hand. I went downstairs to my where Arista and Attina were staying for the night and they opened the door with their arms already held out to hug me.

"Did something happen?" Arista asked looking at my damp eyes. "Yes, but I don't know what's going to happen." I frowned. "Tell us everything." She said wrapping her arms firmly, but sweetly around my neck. Attina looked sick to her stomach from that drink, but she was still ready to listen. I explained to them what I had told daddy, only in more detail. "Daddy said that's what humans do to, well to get babies. I guess it is similar to how we do it, but I mean what if I actually have to have a baby?" I asked getting tears of fear flooding back out of my eyes. Arista and Attina looked horrified and angry at Eric. "Don't worry Ariel." Attina said. "Yeah we're here for you." Arista smiled. "You guys are the best." I smiled back.

*The next morning*

I woke up to silence. My sisters were still in a dead sleep. It was only eight in the morning, but I got up and got dressed anyway. I stretched and tried to wake myself up. My sisters woke up from hearing me walking around. "Ariel did you sleep enough?" Arista asked. "Yes, I'm fine." I yawned. "Ariel, I'm just saying if you are going to have a baby you need to start taking care of him or her now." She said placing her hand gently on my stomach. I moved it away swiftly. "You don't know if I'm having a baby or not." I tried not to get emotional. My sister Attina was groaning from pain. "I have the world's worst headache!" She complained. "Mine's pretty bad too." I said holding my head. "Something must have not been right with that drink from the Café." She sighed. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. My father was standing there holding Eric by the arm. "He's caused us quite enough pain, but he came to apologize." He said pushing him in the room. "Ariel I didn't mean to hurt you, at all! I protected us, please don't be angry with me." He begged. "Eric we live in two totally different worlds, how could we raise a baby together?" I asked. "Ariel I told you, it'll all be alright." He said kissing my cheek. My father yanked him away from me, and my two sisters pulled me away from him. "Don't touch our sister!" They yelled at the same time.

"Ariel if it happens that you are pregnant, I want to be there for you, and I want to see my child!" He pleaded. I started to cry again from being pulled in two directions. "You've done quite enough! Don't make my daughter upset on top of it!" My father roared. Eric scooted away from me a bit and looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry Ariel, I didn't mean any harm." He promised. I wanted to just hug him so tightly. "It takes two or three weeks to find out if she's pregnant or not, but I" "You mean we have to stay here for two or three whole weeks?" Arista whined. "Absolutely not!" My father answered. "But sir if Ariel really is to have my child, then how do we know if it has gills or not? If Ariel was to return to the sea, what would happen to your grandchild?" He defended. My father looked torn in two directions. "I'll be back for her." He growled. "Daddy?" I asked.

"I will leave three of your sisters on the surface with you, but I can't leave the sea for that long. I love you Ariel, I love you and your sisters more than anyone has ever loved anyone, but I promise you I _will _be back in two weeks and not a second after." He was on the verge of tears. "I'll miss you daddy." I said starting to cry. He couldn't even respond. He embraced me and kissed me goodbye. "I love you so much." He told me walking out the door. "Attina, stay with your sister, and Arista come with me." He told them. "Daddy I want to stay with Ariel." "You're too young to stay on the surface and I won't hear another word about it!" He said taking her out of the room. I could tell he was going to be very upset until I came home. He always gets cranky when something bad happens. My sisters Alana and Adella came in too. "She might have to stay on the surface, but she does _not_ have to stay with you." Adella told him violently. "How are you going to get anywhere without money and shelter?" Eric asked. They looked at each other, and then at me. "Just don't look, touch, or think about Ariel, and it'll be fine." Attina said.

Eric's POV

I promised Ariel's sisters I wouldn't even think about her, but I can't stop. I don't want her to be pregnant before we're married. I don't want to go to jail for the age difference. I do want a family, and I wouldn't mind one now, but Ariel isn't ready, and it's perfectly fine with me. We went to my house to get the girls settled in. I couldn't take them home last night because my mother was home, and she only comes home once in a while. I felt bad for leaving Ariel alone last night, but my mom would feel strange if I brought seven girls home with me. Even the four with me now she'd feel a little awkward. Ariel was sleeping on the couch the second we got home. Attina stroked her hair with a concerned look for her little sister. "She's even beautiful when she sleeps." I smiled. "We told you not to look at her." She said hugging Ariel's sleeping body.

Attina's POV

My little sister's "boyfriend" has used her like she was nothing! If on any occasion someone did this to her, or any of my sisters when no one else was around I might lock them in a box and put it in a closet where no one could find them! I love my sisters so much, and I can't stand it when they're hurt in any way. I looked down at my baby sister and noticed how young she really is. She's only been sixteen for less than a month and there's a chance she could be having a little mermaid of her own in a matter of months. She's only six year younger than me, but I can imagine what it would be like to have another little Ariel around. My father might have a heart attack from trying to get the two of them in control. At the same time Ariel would be a great mother, and would probably stop being so rambunctious and grown up. She started to toss and turn where she was lying and then sprang up and started crying. I hugged her and soothingly patted her back. "What's wrong Ariel?" I asked her calmly.

"Oh Attina I just had the worst dream! I had a girl and daddy wouldn't even let Eric look at her, but she was the most adorable little girl in the world Attina!" I felt so bad for her. She's scared, and that doesn't happen too much. Ariel excused herself to the bathroom and screamed at the top of her lungs. Eric raced me to the door. "Are you ok?" We asked simultaneously. "I'm bleeding!" She yelled. Eric sighed in relief. "Are you happy about that or something?" I yelled. "No! Ariel you'll be ok, but you can go back to the ocean now. You're not pregnant." He smiled. Ariel came out with a big smiled and jumped into his arms and he span her around. "Maybe one day, but I'm glad it's not today." She said kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel's POV

Eric walked my sisters and me to the ocean and my sisters ran directly there. I couldn't go right then, I had to say goodbye to Eric. "I love you Eric." I told him. We were both quiet and then he kissed me. "I love you too Ariel. Goodbye." He looked so sad. "I hope I'll see you soon." I smiled trying to cheer him up. The truth is I feel just as bad as he does. I started to walk towards the sea but he spun me around and kissed me passionately. "It's not too late Ariel if a baby is the only way your father will let you stay then it's not too late." He said almost hysterically. He really wants me with him. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me away, but Alana must have noticed because she pushed him away and held me protectively close to her. "Eric I have to go home, I'm sorry." I begged. He looked down at his feet. "It's alright." He sighed, and turned away. He walked away from us and Alana took me to sit by the sea with our other sisters. We sat there and waited for flounder to come up to the surface like he does every day. We finally saw him and I told him to tell my dad that we're safe, and ready to come down. Flounder seemed overjoyed and swam back down under the sea. We sat and waited for our father in silence. We waited until I actually fell asleep from being so exhausted.

Triton's POV

I can't believe I won't see Ariel for two weeks, or maybe if the worst happens it will be nine months. I don't want harm to come to my daughter, or if I have a grandchild I don't want anything to happen to them. What if Ariel did give birth, to a little girl that was just like her? I would have to step in and raise her. I love Ariel and her sisters more than anything or anyone, but I couldn't deal with the stress of another Ariel. I heard a crash and looked up to see flounder swimming vigorously toward me. "What is it flounder?" I asked him. "Ariel, Alana, Attina, and Adella are waiting for you at the surface! Ariel said she's sure she can come home." I didn't even stop to ask questions. "Take me there!" I demanded. He rushed me to the surface, and there I saw my three beautiful girls waiting for me on the beach. I used my trident and gave them all back their fins, and I carried sleeping Ariel back home with the biggest smile I've had in a long time.

Ariel's POV

I woke up in my room and looked down at my tail. I never thought I'd want to see my tail again, but I'm so happy to have it! My sisters Aquata, Andrina, and Arista came up and hugged me all at once. "We thought we'd never see you again!" Aquata told me. "How did I get home?" I asked. "Daddy carried you all the way from the surface." I looked around my room. "Where is daddy?" I asked. "He's on his thrown as always." Arista sighed. I sat on the edge of my bed thinking about what Eric said right before he left. I want to be with him, so badly. My daddy came in to see me, I bet he's been worried. He hugged me tightly. "I thought I wouldn't see you for months." He told me. "I'm home daddy, and I'm glad, but I miss Eric." I said shyly. "Ariel, please don't ever mention him again, or think about him. I don't want to ever hear that name again do you understand young lady?" He was furious. "Yes daddy." I frowned. "I was so worried about you." He told me putting his strong arms around me. "Daddy I'm sorry, but I didn't know what Eric and I were doing!" I promised. "Calm down Ariel, I know. Don't feel upset dear." He told me patting my back.

"I'm just so glad you're not hurt, or stuck on land." He told me rubbing my arm. I saw my sister Andrina peeking her head in the room eavesdropping. We both looked over at her and laughed. "Come in girls." My dad called. All my sisters came in the room. "Now girls I hope you realize what humans, and land is like. Especially you Ariel." He said turning towards me. I sighed. "I know daddy, I know." That still doesn't mean I feel any different about Eric. He's the love of my life, and my daddy and sisters won't change that. I lay on my windowsill. My sister Aquata came in the room and went over to me. "Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing Aquata, I'm just not feeling well." I told her. "Maybe some dinner will make you feel better." She told me. I looked at her and then sighed. "Alright, but I just don't want to see daddy right now." I told her. I'm so ashamed of myself. I can barely look my father in the eyes!

We swam out to the dining room and sat down. I stared at my food until I was finished with it all. My father could see instantly something was wrong. "Girls please excuse Ariel and me." He said leading me to another room by the arm. "Ariel I think what you need is to forget, and to get back into the swing of things." He told me. "Why don't you go somewhere with flounder on one of your adventures?" He asked. I never thought I'd actually hear my father ask me to go on an adventure!"Really daddy?" I asked smiling. "Anything to see that glistening smile on your beautiful face. Just promise me not to go too far away!" He said sounding more usual. "We'll be fine daddy!" I smiled. I swam around until I found Flounder, and I gave him a big hug. "I missed you Ariel!" He told me. "I missed you too Flounder." I giggled.

I was swimming around with Flounder, but I couldn't really get back into the right mood. I felt tired, and like I needed a nap, but I was so eager to finally go on a new adventure. I was hoping I could find something that I had seen on the surface while I was there. Flounder put one of his fins on my shoulder. "Ariel, are you feeling ok? You look really tired and you seem kinda not yourself." He told me. "Don't worry Flounder. I'm fine!" I promised smiling. I touched his side and screamed 'tag!' Flounder chased me all around until he caught me and tagged me back. We swam into each other and then spotted a net. "Look out Flounder!" I yelled. The next thing I knew Flounder was on one side of the net and I was on the other. "Flounder!" I shouted as I tried to rip the net. "Ariel!" He shouted back trying to help me. We pulled and bit and ripped at the net, but it was strong. I swam to the floor of the sea and grabbed a sharp shell. I used it to cut the rope and it cut my hand, but I just wanted to get Flounder out. I dropped the shell and pulled out Flounder.

We were trying to catch our breath, and we hugged each other once we noticed we were both safe. We can't tell my daddy because he'd know we were close to the surface so we sat on a tall rock so we could get ourselves together, and my dad wouldn't suspect a thing. The next thing I remember is hearing me screaming, and seeing the look on Flounder's horrified face then after the shock I felt the sharp pain in my stomach and I held it tightly. Flounder looked really scared which told me I must look like I'm in as much pain as I feel.

Triton's POV

I was waiting for Ariel, with her sisters, to get home for dinner. "Daddy she could be out all night, can we please eat, and I'm starved!" Arista whined. "Alright girls we can eat now I suppose." I sighed turning to go into the palace. I looked back just to see if Ariel was swimming in for dinner, but I was only fooling myself. We all sat down at the long table and as I distressingly slurped my soup I noticed all my girls kept staring at Ariel's empty chair. I hope they're not angry with me for letting Ariel go out. I am angry with myself, after all she's been through I just wanted her to be happy. I wish she could just be happy in the palace with her sisters all day long, instead of going far off into the ocean.

After dinner I went up to my room and tried to rest for a few minutes before having to go back downstairs to sign paper after paper. I lied back on my bed and the second I shut my eyes Sebastian came scurrying into my room out of breath with a horrified expression. "Your majesty, come quickly its Ariel." He said running back out. I followed quickly behind him. I finally saw my daughter and she was crying her little blue eyes out. I held Ariel close to me as she cried. "It hurts daddy." She whimpered. "What does dear?" I asked holding her closer. "My stomach." She told me. "Get her a doctor I'll take her to her room." I ordered. Ariel held onto me as I swam her up the stairs. I hate hearing my daughter cry; in fact it might be the worst sound in the world. I lied her down on her bed and went to hold her hand when I noticed it was injured. "Ariel what happened to your hand?" I asked. She just cried harder and sprang up from lying down. "Calm down Ariel a doctor is coming very soon." I assured her brushing back her hair.

Finally a few minutes later Ariel's doctor came in to see what was wrong. "Alright Ariel where does it hurt?" He asked Ariel showed him the part of her stomach it hurt the worst. The octopus doctor then put pressure on her stomach with his tentacles. "Hm." He thought out loud. "Ariel let me listen to your heart." He said pulling out his stethoscope. "Ah, I think I see." He said lowering the stethoscope to her stomach. "Just as I thought. Ariel I hear a little guppies heart beat in your stomach." My entire body went numb for a moment. "What?" She asked with pure terror on her face. "You're going to have a little mermaid." He explained further. Ariel shook her head with her mouth agape and burst into tears again. I hugged her tightly, but I didn't know what I could say to calm her. I could barely breathe. I thought she was sure she wasn't going to have a baby. She was still in pain and I was numb. I sighed deeply and tried to grasp onto what was happening.

Ariel's POV

A baby! A little tiny baby! My little tiny baby. I can't even move I'm so afraid! Eric said I wasn't pregnant. I was breathing heavily so the pain would ease off a bit. Humans are pregnant for nine months! I couldn't imagine that, so thank goodness mermaids are only pregnant for two months. My daddy started crying too all of a sudden. I was taken back from shock. My father never cries around me or my sisters. "Daddy don't cry." I frowned wiping a tear from his face. "Ariel I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." He told me. "Daddy this isn't your fault!" I promised him. He looked at me like he was reading a book. He touched my cheek and smiled. "You're such an optimistic little girl." He laughed. He kissed my cheek and took a deep breath. "I love you Ariel, and don't worry about this, it'll all get better." He promised me. Suddenly all the pain went away and I actually felt happy.

I went to break the news to my sisters who were all worried about me. I swam into the room and they rushed to crowd me. "Sit down girls." I sighed. They all sat instantly. "Ok, so I found out that my stomach was hurting because, well it's because…" They all stared at me wide-eyed. "I'm going to have a baby." I said out loud for the first time. Not one mouth was closed. They all looked like they were in a daze. "Oh Ariel I'm so happy for you!" Aquata said to me. "What?" Attina asked seeming angry. "Come on girls. Ariel is obviously scared, and being anything but happy for her won't make her feel any better." She said grabbing my hand. I felt the sides of my mouth curve into a smile. "Thanks Aquata." I said hugging her. My sister Arista came and hugged me too. "We're here for you Ariel."She smiled. "We'll help you with everything!" Adella promised. "You'll be a great mother." Attina smiled.

It really is great to have six older sisters. No one has said one thing about Eric though. I want him to know about our baby, and I want him to meet her. I sighed and my sisters made me lay down. Attina made all my sisters leave so we could talk together privately. "I want Eric to know." I told her immediately. She looked frustrated. "Ariel, come on give me a break." She groaned. "He's the father." I argued. "There is my entire argument." She said getting out an extra pillow from my drawer. "Put this under your side while you sleep." She told me. "Attina, just please promise me somehow someone will tell Eric. Before this baby is born I want him to know." I told her. She wouldn't answer me. "Attina!" I begged. "I promise." She finally said. "Now out this under your side and go to sleep." She asked of me. I slept that night with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Attina's POV

My little sister is really showing, and I can't believe I never noticed it before! She's been pregnant for a whole month, and the day after we found out we started noticing everything that comes with having a pregnant sister. We all feel so horrible for her. She can barely sleep during the night because she feels so awful, and she sleeps the entire day. Our father told us that when our mother was pregnant she was always sick the first month, but then she got much better. We were relieved for our sister, but she's still not better yet. My father and I have been taking care of Ariel the most, and flounder has come by every day to see her. Urchin has come over quite a few times, but he seems kind of jealous of Eric. He kept asking Ariel, who the father was, and what he looked like, and how old he was. Ariel thought it was funny that Urchin was jealous, but I think Ariel is still in love with Eric. Just that name makes me want to scream! I feel like I want to just hurt him, I don't know how I would do that but I just want him to suffer for what he did to my baby sister!

Triton's POV

I guess if Ariel really is to have a baby then I'll just have to accept it. I am glad that it's alright living in the water, I just hope it's born that way too. The doctor told me the heart beat was strong so I shouldn't worry about it too much, but I do worry about my daughter. She's so young, just barely sixteen. I remember when my Ariel was born, and how beautiful she was, and she's still to this day one of the seven most beautiful girls in this world. I swam down the stairs to my children.

"Hi daddy! How are you?" Ariel asked greeting me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine Ariel, but how are you feeling?" I asked looking grimly at her growing stomach.

"I'm feeling so much better than I have been daddy!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm so glad to hear that Ariel. You have a doctor's appointment today, remember?" I asked feeling her stomach.

"I remember daddy." She giggled pushing my hands away. I think it makes her a little uncomfortable. My daughter went upstairs to go get ready for her doctor's appointment. I know she wanted me to go with her. It doesn't happen a lot, but Ariel is pretty distraught about this whole thing. I held my daughter's hand on our way to the doctor and we walked into the back room. Ariel lied down to get an ultra sound and giggled when the ultrasound gel went on her stomach. Ariel gasped in surprise at the sight of the baby.

"It's beautiful!" She gushed. I smiled at that comment. I wonder what gender the mermaid is.

"Can you tell what the baby is yet?" I asked. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"You can tell my daddy, but I want it to be a surprise." Ariel told him. The doctor then came over to me and whispered the gender into my ear. I smiled down at my daughter and couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out.

Ariel's POV

My daddy paid the doctor bill and we swam back to the palace. I was so happy that I started twirling around on the way home. My dad hugged me very tightly, but made sure he didn't hurt my stomach. My sisters started squealing when I got home.

"Is there finally going to be a boy in the palace?" Attina asked me.

"Please tell me it's a girl Ariel!" Attina begged. I just giggled and held my stomach.

"I told my doctor I wanted to wait and have it be a surprise." I told them. "But daddy knows." They all started rushing out the door screaming again. I lied down on my bed, and looked both ways before getting up. I rushed outside and went to go get Flounder. I know for a fact my sister Attina wouldn't ever get a hold of Eric even if she tried, but she wouldn't anyway. I told Flounder to make sure that Eric knew we were expecting a little baby mermaid. Flounder promised me with a smile and swam up to the surface. I had to go back home before anyone noticed I was gone, and worried.

Flounder's POV

I swam up to the surface and watched as I saw Eric putting things into his boat. I was really quiet so none of his friends could see me. I whispered in a really quiet voice his name. Then when he didn't hear me I screamed it and dunked under the water. When I came back up he was waiting for me with a smile.

"Hello Flounder." He smiled looking very happy for some reason.

"Hi Eric! I just had to tell you something that Ariel really needed me to tell you."

"More news? Nothing could be better news then what Attina told me earlier." Eric laughed.

"Well what did she tell you?" I asked him curiously.

"She told me that Ariel was expecting a baby! Can you believe it? Our own little infant. Now Ariel's father will have to let me see her. Does anyone know what the baby is yet?" He seemed overjoyed.

"Well Ariel said she wants it to be a surprise." I explained.

"Well I want whatever Ariel wants so that's more than fine for me." He told me standing up. "Thank you for coming to tell me Flounder. Sorry Attina beat you to it." He chuckled.  
"Its fine Eric, but I gotta go tell Ariel! I'll see you soon I hope." I said swimming back down to find Ariel. I found her in the palace with her sisters sheltering her. They were all treating Ariel really sweetly. Way better than they usually treat her, and they treat her nicely anyway. I told Ariel that Attina already told Eric and she looked surprised. She looked over at her sister and smiled, then thanked me and told me I could go home. I hugged her goodbye and then finally got to go home and go to sleep.

Ariel's POV  
I looked over at my oldest sister and I couldn't help but smile. She kept her promise, despite what daddy would do if he found out she went to the surface, and despite how much she didn't like Eric she went to make me happy. My baby kept kicking and my doctor said it looks like she's so developed it's possible I could have an early labor, which is really scary, but exciting at the same time. All my sisters went baby shopping except for my sister Arista because she wanted to stay with me.

"Ariel I remember when you were born and mom brought you home. I used to be so jealous of Andrina but when you came I was even more jealous of you. Mom always said you were her very last baby, and so I always thought you were the most special, but I know now that no matter how many kids you'll have Ariel you'll love this one just as much as the others. So don't feel bad that you're having it so young." She told me. My sisters really are so good to me when I need them.

"Thanks Arista that means a whole lot to me." I smiled giving her a hug. She started at my stomach.

"Let me feel Ariel! Please let me feel the baby!" She begged kneeling down on her fins.

"Ok, ok you can feel the baby kick me. It has powerful fins." I giggled. She put her hands on my stomach. She was making little "aw" noises as she felt the baby kick her hands.

"Does she hurt you when it kicks?" Arista asked me not taking her hands away for a second.

"It usually depends on how hard it is, but it usually doesn't hurt badly at all." I smiled looking down at my sister. I felt really strong cramps all of the sudden and winced in pain. I took a deep breath and they felt a little better. I can't stand pregnancy cramps, but I'll deal with them for my baby. Arista noticed I wasn't feeling my best and she hugged me.

"I can't wait until you're back to normal." Arista said stroking my hair. "You just seem so sad, and in pain." She frowned.

"Don't worry about me Arista before you know it I'll have a little merfolk of my own." I promised. She smiled softly at me and we sat there for a minute just enjoying each other's company without uttering a word. Then I heard the rest of my sisters come home and they were finding places to hide the presents for the baby. Attina came inside and asked Arista to go help the other girls. Attina came over to me and started brushing my hair.

"You feel warm Ariel, I think you have a fever." She told me feeling my forehead. "Do you want me to get father?" She asked standing up.

"No Attina I'm fine." I told her not being able to stop my smile. "I heard that you told Eric." I teased.

"I promised didn't I?" She admitted after several moments of silence. My stomach started really hurting again, and I couldn't help but squeal in pain. My sister rushed to me and helped me up off the floor that I had fallen to. She placed my arm around her neck and called Alana in to help her take me to our daddy. I kept telling them I didn't want to scare him, but they kept pulling to him anyway. My daddy looked up from his scroll and came to me. "Ariel, are you feeling alright?" He asked me frightened.

"I'll be alright daddy." I assured him. He picked me up and felt my forehead. "I told you I'll be alright daddy." I told him.

"Ariel I think it's time for you to go to bed for the night. I don't want you getting sick or anything worse." He told me letting me go. I kissed him goodnight and then tiredly went up to my room and fell asleep after an hour of thinking about my baby, and how great it's going to be.

*Two weeks later*

My sisters decided to throw me a baby shower, but they're only going to give me the presents that could go to a boy or girl since they didn't want to give it away. I looked over and I saw my sisters come out with a huge cake, and hundreds of presents. I got so excited that I went and hugged all of them at once. We started giggling and sharing the cake, and then I started opening the presents. I pulled out this beautiful sea turtle doll.

"Do you like it? I sewed it myself, but I'm still learning." Adella said shyly.

"Adella I love it! It's beautiful you couldn't have done a better job! Thank you so much!" I said kissing her cheek and hugging her. Next I got a present from Attina. I pulled out a silver locket with my name on it. I gasped from excitement at the beautiful gift. I looked at her and she had a big smile too.

"I got a picture of Eric in it, and when the baby is born you can put its picture in the locket too." She told me. I hugged her tight and she put the necklace around my neck. I have the _best_ sisters in the world. I started feeling a sharp shooting pain in my back. My stomach started throbbing too. My sisters all could tell immediately and they crowded around me scared to death. All of the sudden I felt all fourteen of their hands trying to help me in some way. Some were on my back, some were on my face, but most of them were holding my hand.

"Go get daddy quick!" Andrina yelled to Sebastian. I blacked out and woke up with my daddy standing over me. He looked petrified, and I couldn't feel a thing.

"Ariel!" He yelled with joy and a grin.

"Hi daddy." I giggled. He looked so surprised to see me laughing. "What's wrong daddy?" I asked.

"Are you not in any pain at all?" He asked me surprised. I felt absolutely nothing at all.

"I feel numb daddy." I told him. I couldn't really move, but I felt lighter for some reason.

"Well I'm glad the pain killers are working, Ariel dear you had your baby. You were half asleep the entire time, but you fell unconscious right after. You've been unconscious for three hours." He explained. I felt terrified, but then I felt relieved.

"Daddy what gender is my baby?" I asked feeling my smile the biggest it's ever been. He looked at me and smirked.

"She's an adorable baby girl." He told me sincerely. "She looks just like you, but she has…his hair." My daddy said not wanting to even think about Eric.

"When can I see her?" I asked happily. He laughed at my anxiousness and went to go get my new little girl. He brought her to me in a little pink blanket. She had Eric's eye shape, but my eye color. She had jet black hair, and the cutest toothless smile! Her fins were wrapped in the blanket so I couldn't see their color yet. She was absolutely perfect.

"Have my sisters seen her yet?" I asked my daddy, but I couldn't take my eyes off my little girl.

"She's still in one piece so obviously not." He joked. I held her very tightly, and laughed.

"I think she wants to see them." I told him. I swam out to my sisters holding my baby girl and screams exploded throughout the room.

"Girls! The baby? She can't deal with all this screaming." Attina said running her finger down my now screaming daughter's face. "Such a cute little girl. What's her name?" Attina asked.

"Well I haven't thought about that yet. I think I should name her Melody, because her beauty makes me want to sing." I told her. All my sisters "awed" at the name. "I think her middle name should be Athena, after our mother." I told them. They all smiled at that comment.

"She would be so proud of you Ariel. Of all of you actually. Even you." My daddy said acknowledging his new granddaughter. She smiled up at him and grabbed his finger. "She's the most adorable baby since you girls were born." He told us.

"Ariel can I babysit her?" Adella begged.

"I'm babysitting first!" Andrina yelled. I had to stop them.

"You guys can all babysit her whenever you want to. I know she loves all her aunts already." I snickered.

"I can tell she loves her mother quite a bit too." Arista smiled. I looked down to see my newborn baby sleeping cuddled into me.

"Let's get Melody to her home." I said excited to get her home, and to show her the palace.

Eric's POV

My crew had been loading the ship all day, and once again I had to make sure everything was secure and nothing was loose. All of the sudden I heard a "psst" sound from the sea grass near the shore.

"Who's there?" I asked startled by the quiet noise. I walked off the boat and towards the grass and examined it carefully to see who was there. Then I saw a tiny red crab come up to my boot.

"You're Eric, right?" He asked me. I didn't know what was going on.

"Well, yes I am. Do I know you crab?" I asked. The crab shook its head, and then handed me a picture of a baby mermaid. "W-what's this?" I asked skeptical.

"That's your baby mon'." The crab told me. "Ariel had her earlier today. Congrats mon'." He told me going back into the sea before I could even thank him. I took a long look at the picture and kissed it twenty times at least. I actually have a little girl on this planet right now, if only I could see her face to face. That adorable perfect little face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel's POV

I woke up at two in the morning and my little girl was crying rather loudly. I walked over to my daughter's cradle and took her out of the room so my sister's wouldn't hear her. I looked at my daughter and I had no idea what she wanted or why she was crying. I patted her back, and then decided she must have needed to be fed. I sighed and started to feed her while she calmed down and her eyes got heavier. I patted her back until she burped and giggled. She's just the most adorable baby. She moved her little pink fins all around and then tried to swim, but she's too young and too small to swim yet. I took her quietly back into the room. I lied her down in the crib and kissed her goodnight. My sisters had already gone back to sleep. I think we're all exhausted from my daughter keeping us up all night. All I want is for my daughter to meet her father as soon as possible.

Eric's POV

I sat next to the ocean and stuck my feet into the water. I miss Ariel, and I feel like I could reach out and touch my daughter, but all I have is this picture of her from a week ago when she was born. I stood up and violently skipped a stone on the ocean. I sat back down and put my head on my lap. When I looked up I saw something terrifying.

"Ursula!" I yelled in surprise at Ursula who had emerged from the water while I wasn't looking.

"Hello pretty boy. How's your little girlfriend? Oh that's right, you wouldn't know." She cackled.

"Why are you here?" I asked defensively. She just stared me dead in the eye with a smirk.

"I'm here to make you a deal. I'll let you see your girlfriend, and I'll let you see your daughter under one circumstance." She told me.

"Anything." I said plainly. She put a tentacle around my shoulder and got closer to me.

"If you get Ariel to agree to never go back to the ocean. The only catch is if she does go back into the ocean she will belong to me. You have three days to convince her, or else she's mine anyway." She told me getting closer.

"You have my word just let me see them as soon as possible!" I begged her. She laughed and turned away from me going back into the ocean.

Ariel's POV

I woke up pretty early just to take care of my baby. I grabbed her blanket and I wrapped her in it to take her for a walk. I almost forgot, but I left a note for my sisters and put the time I thought I'd be back. I cannot wait to show my baby everything the sea has to offer. My daughter grabbed a piece of seaweed and started squealing happily and clapping her hands.

"You're a happy baby aren't you?" I giggled. She grabbed my arm and hugged it tightly. She's so affectionate and cute! I felt something brush against my back. I looked behind me, and I saw Ursula towering over me. I held my baby as close to me as I could and tried to swim away for our lives, but she grabbed me by the tail and pulled me in. I hugged my baby even tighter somehow and I could feel her breath on my chest, and she was perfectly calm.

"Relax princess. I just came here to reunite you with your boyfriend." She told me. I felt a little odd.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked her curiously. She laughed at my comment.

"Because Ariel I wouldn't be able to live without helping someone." She told me. I didn't want to listen to her, but I couldn't help it.

"Take me to Eric. Please let me bring my daughter too." I begged her.

"Of course you can bring your precious child with you. What kind of mother would you be to leave her without either parent?" I ignored her and just stared at my still smiling Melody. I closed my eyes while she gave us both legs, and sent us to the surface. I looked around and made sure no one was around. I looked at my legs and I felt so happy to have them back! My daughter was wrapped snuggly in her blanket so she wouldn't be cold, but I couldn't find anything to wear! Last time we got to the surface my sister's and I got clothes from Eric the second we got here, but I haven't seen Eric yet.

"Eric!" I shouted loudly. I heard footsteps rushing in my direction and it was Eric! He was surprised to see me without clothes on and he wrapped his blanket around me. The second I was covered he noticed our little baby. He looked teary eyed and got a large smile. "Can I hold her?" He asked almost crying.

"Of course Eric." I smiled handing her to him. He looked at her up and down over and over just looking so happy. "She's beautiful isn't she?" I asked him.

"She's too beautiful for me. Ariel I don't deserve her. I don't deserve either of you." He told me staring at Melody. "What's her name?" He asked changing the subject.

"Her name is Melody Athena." I told him stepping closer to him.

"Ariel if you're going to stay with me, you have to promise that you won't ever go back to the sea. Please Ariel." He begged. I didn't even know what I could say.

"Eric, I…I promise." I said regrettably. Melody started stirring and started to cry like she could sense I had done something wrong.

"Let's get both of you beautiful girls to your new palace." He said taking my hand and leading me to a breathtaking castle. "We can go shopping for Melody tomorrow." He said kissing her on the cheek. He let me borrow his shirt so I could sleep in it. I cuddled up close to Eric and put my head on his chest. He protectively put his arm around me, and we fell asleep for the few remaining hours of the darkness. Melody didn't even make a sound until we woke up. Eric picked her up and she was giggling putting her tiny hands his smooth face. He always had a smile when he looked at either of us, and she always had a smile when she saw Eric and I. My father really seemed to love her, and it breaks my heart that he'll probably never see us again. Oh, and my sisters must feel just as bad. My stomach started turning and I started crying. Eric looked scared and came over to me.

"What's wrong darling?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I just feel awful for taking my baby away from my family. They really loved her." I explained.

"Well Ariel it's really hard to keep all of us together. Don't feel badly about it. I just feel bad that it will be so difficult for you two adapting to everything. Then again Melody was just born." He told me.

"Just promise since I promised to stay on land that I won't have to stay on land alone." I begged. He kissed me passionately and looked me right in the eyes smiling that big smile of his.

"As long as I'm alive, I will _never_ let you be alone. Or you my little angel." He said to our baby. "Now let's go shop for her." He told me taking my hand.

Eric's POV

I had my daughter in one hand, and Ariel's hand in the other. I took them to a small shop near the shore. I walked in the shop and Ariel got very excited and left to go look for Melody's new things. I took her with me to pink her out dresses. I found a pink dress with white lace and took her into the changing room. She looks like a tiny doll that small girls play with. She's the smallest and most beautiful child I've ever seen. I looked at her in the mirror and felt myself gleaming with joy.

"You look adorable." I told my giggling daughter. I kissed her cheek and changed her back into her other clothes. Ariel had to wear one of my live in maid's dresses so I'm taking her shopping after we're done shopping for Melody. Ariel grabbed me by the arm and took me over to the cribs and changing stations. All Ariel was looking at was the lacey pink things. "Is pink your favorite color?" I laughed.

"Well not exactly, but I think its Melody's" Ariel said kissing Melody. She was chewing on her finger with her new soft gums. My daughter is as cute as her mother. "Come to mommy." Ariel smiled taking Melody into her arms. They look so amazing together. I am the luckiest man in the entire world.

Triton's POV

I can't believe I woke up so late! I woke up and hurried to the thrown to attend to my kingdom. I got my pen out and started to sign my papers when I realized that I was a grandfather. I couldn't pretend like I didn't want to be with her anymore. I swam to my daughters' room and walked through the curtain. My heart fell when I saw that my daughter's bed was empty, and so was my granddaughter's! I caught my breath when I found a note on her pillow that said, "Took Melody on a little morning walk should be back at seven thirty! With love- Ariel." It was eleven forty five. I woke up all the rest of my girls.

"Have any of you girls seen your sister or your niece?" I asked urgently. All of them looked at each other and shook their heads with a frown. My heart was beating rapidly, and I called my guards. "I think Ariel and Melody have been kidnapped. Find them now, and don't come back until you have!" I yelled. I walked back to my thrown, and I couldn't even try to focus. I sat there just thinking about the worst thing a father could think about. What if my daughter had fallen into the hands of Ursula again or humans. What if something horrible happened to my granddaughter and my daughter tried to save her? I tried to just sit and calm myself down. She could have just taken her daughter out for breakfast, or anywhere. I had to go back to bed, and have Sebastian take over. I feel overwhelmed from grief, and stress.

Ariel's POV

I looked at my fully clothed daughter, and she looked so beautiful in her little pink dress and white shoes. I can't explain how cute she is, or how much I love her. I put little things on her called 'leggings' and she just looked like an angel fish.

"Ariel darling, come with me." Eric smiled. I followed him and he took me to this pretty woman who looked like she was in her early thirties. She had pretty green eyes and blonde hair. "This is Melody's new nanny. She'll take care of Melody while we're busy." Eric told me.

"When will we ever be too busy for our baby?" I asked. They both smiled at me asking that.

"Well if we feel like going out. For instance we're going out tonight so we can get some clothes for you, and I was also going to take you out for dinner." He told me.

"Well alright then. Here be careful with her please. What's your name?" I don't know how I feel letting my daughter stay with a stranger. Eric laughed at me.

"Ariel calm down. This is my older sister Elaine. She's very good with children." Eric promised me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous that's all." I blushed. Eric took me by the hand and walked me outside to a thing called a 'carriage'. A strange animal called a 'horse' pulls it so you don't have to walk. He took me to another store, but he said he was going to pick me out some clothes. Humans wear much more clothes than mermaids do! I saw this beautiful dress that was really skinny in the middle, and puffed out a little at the bottom. Eric showed me dresses with a bunch of dazzling colors. I had to go into another room while I tried them on. Eric bought me more than ten dresses, and then he took me to another café! I love going places with him.

"So Ariel I just had to tell you that I feel like you're more than a great mother, and an amazing girlfriend." He told me making me blush again. "I just had to ask you, why do you still love me?"

"Eric I love you for a lot of reasons. You're my baby's daddy, and I just feel drawn to you like you were meant for me." I told him kissing him. He smiled at me and kissed me back.

"Ariel there's just one thing, I have to ask you before I start to drive myself crazy." He said.

"Well then go ahead and ask me." I giggled. He grabbed my left hand and smiled at me getting off his seat. "Ariel darling, will you marry me?" He asked me pulling out an astonishing diamond ring. I almost started screaming.

"Yes Eric! Of course I will!" I told him as he pulled me in for a kiss.

*Three months later*

I was feeding my growing baby. She's getting more hair every day, and she is really close to her father. He takes her for a walk every morning in a stroller, and then again every night. I go with him a lot, but some days I get too tired from all the wedding planning. I had to go through a bunch of cakes, and special wedding dresses, and invitations. Melody started hiccupping and giggling which meant she was finished eating for now. I sat her up and got out one of her stuffed animals. I always feel awful when something reminds me of my family, and this toy reminded me of the turtle that my sister knitted Melody. I feel so miserable when I think of how excited they all were, and now they could think anything happened to me. I've been gone for such a long time, but I bet they don't even know I'm alive.

"Hello ladies." Eric said coming in our bedroom. He grabbed Melody and held her closely to him. He always holds her so protectively, and caring. "I thought since Melody is getting a little older we should take her to the beach for a picnic, and maybe if we can get someone to tell your family how you are." Eric said seriously. I felt my heart flutter both from fear and excitement.

"I'd really love that Eric." I smiled holding his hand. "I feel like my daddy has to be worried, and that really kills me." I said looking down on the verge of tears. He came over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Don't feel bad Ariel. We'll get the news to him that you're alright. I promise you." He told me. Melody grabbed my hair and started whining. I don't know why she was upset, she's almost never sad. I took her to the balcony where she could hear the waves and she automatically stopped. The ocean sounds have always been soothing to her. I just wish there was a way we could be in the ocean, and on the land, but I'm not allowed to go back. I promised Eric I would never go back even though it sticks a knife in my heart. I just want my baby to have the best life I can give her, and I feel like she needs my family, and my future husband.

"Ariel are you two coming?" Eric asked me carrying a basket. I held my little baby and took her with me.

"Yeah, we're on our way." I told him putting Melody's jacket on. "Let's go back to where we belong sweetie, even if it's just for a few minutes." I put a bonnet on Melody then put her in the baby carriage to go to the sand near the ocean. Eric put a blanket down so we could sit without getting sand on ourselves.

"Ariel?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Ariel you're alive!" I turned around and it was Flounder!

"Of course I'm alive Flounder!" I giggled going closer to him.

"Oh the king will be so happy to hear you're alright. He's not been himself since you left. All he's done is paced around, and yelled at people!" He said glumly. "It's all ok now though, because you're alive!" He said jumping out of the water and flipping back into it.

"Flounder, I..." I tried to interrupt.

"Oh man, and your sisters! They've been so upset just sitting at their windows waiting for you to come home. They all really miss Melody too. I'm just so glad that you can come back!" He smiled.

"Flounder…I can't come back."


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel's POV

"Wha…what?" Flounder asked in shock. "Ariel what about the king and your sisters?" He argued.

"Flounder I promised Eric that I would never go back." I said looking down at my hands. I could sense him feeling even more upset.

"Ariel you haven't seen the king. It's way worse than you think. Every day he comes and asks his guards if they've seen you. When he hears the answer he gets mad at tells them they're not working hard enough. Ariel it gets worse every time." Flounder warned.

"I've seen daddy get mad every day, while I was there because of me, since I was born! He'll be fine." I promised.  
"Ariel it's so much worse than that! He thinks you've been kidnapped, or worse. We all do, well I did. He's not just angry, he's really sad too. He's been sick from it all. They say it's from all the stress of losing you and Melody." He told me. If hearts can really break, then mine just did. I started crying, and then started sobbing. When I looked back up Flounder was gone. Does he think I'm heartless for making my father sick? I think I am one hundred percent heartless, and cold. I turned around to head back to the castle with my family. I couldn't stay near the ocean another minute thinking about my daddy. He raised me, since I was born he's been there for me, but I just left.

"Ariel!" I heard. I looked behind me, and my father was in the ocean, at the surface with open arms.

"Daddy?" I asked seeing if I was just day dreaming. "Daddy!" I yelled jumping into his arms. As long as I don't touch the water I figured I wouldn't be breaking my promise.

"Ariel I'm so overjoyed to see you. I can't believe I've found you! I'm so glad to see you." He said holding me like he would never let go. "Is that Melody?" He asked setting me back down in the sand. I turned around and saw Eric standing there with our daughter. Melody started clapping and giggling.

"Daddy, I know she really missed you." I smiled handing Melody to him.

"I missed her so much too. She's grown so much already, although it seems like it's been an eternity." He said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry I left. I just…" He stopped me from talking.

"Ariel I know why you left. I also know that you're not allowed to come back. Ursula told me her whole plot. I kept telling everyone I was upset because I didn't know where you were, but I was upset because I thought I'd never be able to see you, well either of you, again." He said rocking Melody back and forth.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." I told him. He wiped the last tear off my cheek.

"Don't be sorry Ariel. I'll find a way to fix this, I promise you." He told me kissing my cheek. He handed Melody back to me, and it looked like he would have rather handed over his life. I took my baby into my arms and kissed her. She started crying and reaching back out to my daddy.

"Melody, calm down sweetie." I pleaded while she squirmed. "She really loves you daddy." I couldn't help but frown. "She really, really loves you." I said handing her back to him.

"I told you Ariel. I will find a way to fix this." He told me cradling Melody. He didn't want to hand Melody back to her. He held her closely and she snuggled against him. She didn't want to leave him, just as much as he didn't want to leave her. I wanted my father to stay with me, but no one would be able to watch the kingdom. I saw Eric get down on his knees and did the bravest thing I've ever seen him do.

"Sir I know you don't like me, you might ever hate me, but sir I'm in love with your daughter, and I adore my daughter. I know you blame me for everything that's happened lately, but sir if you can make the ocean safe for these two again, please take them back. The only thing I ask of you is that you let me come with you. The worst thing we can do is separate Melody from her family." Eric begged my father.

My daddy actually looked touched, but he also looked unmerciful.

"What makes you think I would let you even look at my daughter?" He asked pulling me closer to the ocean. Eric looked frightened, but strong.

"Because I know you love her as much as I do. Same with my daughter." He growled.

"No I do not love her as much as you do! I love her more than you do, more than you ever will! Do you understand me?" My daddy barked back. Eric was stunned at my father's reaction.

"Then let me keep them happy. They're happy with _me_ too. Ariel is betrothed to me, and my daughter deserves her father." He argued. Before my father could retaliate Eric started again. "How would you like it if someone took your daughters away?" He asked him.

"Someone already did." My father told him not budging from his stance.

"Let her have both of us. I've seen her trying to make a decision, and she feels awful either way! Please just let her have both of us." Eric asked my father.

"I will do everything I can." He promised him. Eric got into the water and actually hugged my father. I was in shock.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He told my father. My daddy actually put his hand on Eric's shoulder and smiled.

"You know as well as I that we've had a horrible impression of each other, but for our daughter's let's try to make this work. Just be warned, and I mean it, if you do anything to make my daughter upset you will be severely sorry." My father said handing Eric back our baby. I kissed and hugged my daddy and we said a tearful goodbye. Eric took my hand and he took me back to the palace. He tucked in Melody and sat with me for a minute.

"I'm sorry if that was hard on you." He told me stroking my hair.

"Well I'm just happy I got to see my daddy. You were very brave." I said smiling at him. He kissed me, and then went to go get ready for his night on the ship. He's not going very far, it will only take the night. I heard some noise from outside, but I just assumed it was the wind and lied down.

Out of nowhere I heard a loud crash, and went running down the stairs to see what it was. I looked around the corner and saw two men dressed in dark clothing, and hats covering their faces all the way, except for their eyes.

"Hello?" I asked getting their attention. They looked at each other, and then ran towards me and picked me up. I started screaming for Eric and they threw me on the ground in one of our walk in closet.

"Don't say one word!" They said threatening me with a sharp blade. I thought about my little girl.

"_**Please don't touch my baby**_!" I begged loudly. I heard them talking to each other, and then I heard silence. "Are you there?" I yelled out the door. I heard footsteps and then the door flung open. One of the men slung me by my hair to the door.

"Shut up! " He said shoving his knee into my eye twice. He then threw me down and kicked me repetitively. I tried to scream but then it all stopped. I was too afraid to look up and see what happened. When I finally did I saw Eric breathing heavily with his fists clenched and blood on his cheek. He helped me up, embraced me tightly, and kissed me.

"Are you alright darling?" He asked me protectively holding me closer to him.

"Is Melody alright?" I asked ignoring Eric's question. Eric picked me up and carried me up to Melody's room. The other man was in the room with her and had her in his arms. Eric made me leave the room so I wouldn't get hurt. I heard yelling and my baby screaming, but Eric had locked the door. I sat down and started having trouble breathing from panic. The man ran out of the room empty handed with Eric chasing after him. Melody was with Eric, but he stopped running and handed her to me. After she was safe with me he ran to make sure the man left our house.

Eric came back up to us and tried to help me calm Melody down. My heart was beating so hard and quickly in my chest. I felt sick to my stomach, but safe that Eric was with me now. He kept looking really upset when he looked at my face. I kissed him and he told me to go look in the mirror at try to clean up my face. I walked into my bathroom and jumped back from my mirror in shock. My eye was bleeding and bruised. My stomach hurt so horribly from where I had been kicked so I lifted my dress off myself and saw black and purple bruises, and the pain started to kick in. Eric came in after Melody was asleep and put me in the bathtub. He washed the blood gently off my eye and my body. He was doing his best trying not to hurt me, but I started to feel a little tired. I felt my eyes getting heavier, but Eric begged me to stay awake. He was afraid I have had a head injury, and I wasn't going to wake up if I fell asleep.

Arista's POV

I miss my baby sister and my niece so much right now. My sisters and I have been fighting so much ever since they disappeared. We can't fill the horrible void they left in our lives. I keep imagining Melody's precious, innocent, youthful, and beautiful little face. I know that if something threatened Melody then Ariel would have defended her with her life and more if she could. I don't want to even think that my sister and/or my niece really could be dead. I lied my head down and started sobbing again. Attina came over to me and started rubbing my back with her hand.

"Don't cry Arista." She told me soothingly. She's the only one who has been on everyone's side during our fighting. I love all of my sisters, and I am sick of having to fight with them. Every single time I think of Ariel my heart cracks a little more. My sister Alana came to tell me to calm down. I looked at her and rubbed one eye dry.

"I'm worried about them." I admitted.

"So am I." She told me frowning. "Do you think crying is really going to fix everything?" She asked. I got aggravated at her asking me that.

"I don't think anything will fix it! Maybe if I left too you would all be happier!" I said starting to cry again and going to my closet. My sister was speechless while I packed my suitcase. Attina grabbed my fin and tried to stop me from leaving home. Adella swam to get my daddy, and I started to get scared. He usually only has problems with Ariel, and I know he doesn't want me to start getting into it. My daddy came in the room and was instantly angry with me.

"Girls, let me talk to your sister alone." He said sternly. They all left quickly, and he came closer to me.

"Daddy I don't want to stay with all of them anymore." I told him. He was about to start screaming at me. "Strike that. Daddy I _can't_ stay with them anymore! It's tearing me apart." I started to cry. His face relaxed a bit, and he seemed almost bad for me.

"Arista, please sit down." He told me. I sat with him and he looked at me with a smile. "Your sister is fine, and so is your niece. They're currently very happy and…on the surface." He told me. I couldn't believe it!

"Daddy we have to go get them!" I begged pulling his mighty arm as hard as I could in my direction. He wouldn't come with me.

"Now, Arista calm down." He told me. He sat me down and held my hand. "Your sister can't come back to the ocean. She can never come back. I'm trying to convince Ursula to come to the palace for a talk, but if we get rid of her then Ariel will come back." He told me. "Before you even get any ideas just think about it. If you make a bad decision then you might never see your little sister again." He was right. I sat with a pout and a sigh. My father looked at me with sad eyes.

"Daddy, you miss her don't you?" I asked glumly. He looked at me and shook his head.

"More than I ever thought I could." He said even sadder. I put my arm around him so he'd feel like someone was there for him. My daddy has been with me since before I was born, and he deserves someone to be there for him. I can see it in his eyes, and in his soul that this is ripping him apart, and it was ripping me apart too.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel's POV

Eric has guards all day, every day since the robbery. It was over a month ago already, but he's still worried about Melody and I. He actually moved Melody's crib even closer to our bed just so he can see us both at the same time. Eric is really protective, and it reminds me of my father. I really miss my daddy right now. I feel like I'll never see him again at the rate it's taking him to get in touch with me. Eric and I are supposed to get married tomorrow. I feel a little nervous about the whole thing. Melody is growing like a weed! She's been sitting up and laughing, and being just the sweetest baby in history.

"Ariel?" Eric asked coming in the room with Melody and I.

"Good morning Eric." I smiled kissing him. He put his hands around my waist and grabbed my hand.

"I have something to show you." He told me leading me by the hand.

Triton's POV

After a few months without my Ariel, life has been surprisingly more stressful. Just to make things worse I've noticed a boy around Alana every day. He's blonde and I'm afraid of something happening to another one of my little girls. Not to mention my daughter Andrina is very sick right now from a poison fish. I've been checking up on her every thirty minutes. She's getting worse, and if she reaches too high of a temperature I'm letting her get the surgery her doctor wants to do on her. I heard yelling from my guards and a loud coming sound through the door. I looked up and saw Ursula swimming before me. I pulled out my trident and aimed it at her. She put up her hands, but didn't stop grinning.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. She cackled and pulled out a crystal ball.

"Just to try to persuade you in our trade, with this." She said working her magic on the globe. I saw my daughter crying on the ground of a dark floor with blood drops underneath her. She looked seriously injured which turned my stomach. I grabbed the ball and looked closer.

"That was a little over a month ago." She told me. "Right after you left. Her family was robbed. Her new family." She rubbed it in my face.

"What do you want?" I barked. She shook her head.

"Well I do want a few things. I want your trident, your kingdom, and all your jewels. Sound fair?" She asked. I slammed my trident's rod on the ground.

"Never!" I told her. She got a little closer and scoffed.

"I guess you don't love your precious Ariel or Melody for that matter." She said swimming around me in circles.

"Anything besides the things you've mentioned?" I asked her.

"You know one of your other daughters has gotten herself caught in one of my webs as well."

"What are you talking about?" I felt my stomach flipping.

"I do believe one of them, Andrina I think, got into trouble with one if my poison fishes. You know that could kill her instantly if I wanted it to. Instead; if you'd like, I could just cause it to bring her to the brink of death, and leave her there for a few days." She threatened indirectly.

"If you don't my family alone I will..." I held up my trident and aimed right at her.

"King Triton if you kill me, then what will become of your daughter? She'll die without my control." I lowered my trident, because she's right.

"Anything. Else." I said.

"There's nothing else I want," She said staring in my eyes.

"Daddy!" I heard Andrina cry before I could say another thing.

I lost my temper. Everything that had happened had been smashing me, and pressuring me with stress until I've finally broken down. I aimed my trident at Ursula, and returned the same look she had given me. She looked at me and knew that she should be terrified. She went to say a word and I quickly shoved my trident towards her sending out a powerful blast. It hit her and instantly she was gone. Ursula was gone, and she _will_ be gone forever. I got up from my throne and swam to Andrina. She was unconscious and floating. I grabbed her and called for direct medical attention.

Ariel's POV

Ariel held his hands over my eyes and I felt the sun gleaming down on me. Eric let his hands off my eyes, and I saw the most beautiful wedding setup I've ever seen! I hugged him tightly and looked back. All of the ideas I had come up with were there. My favorite flowers and the cake I picked out! Eric called for his sister and she brought over my wedding dress.

"She'll help you get into your dress, and I'll be waiting for you." He said kissing me. Eric's sister Elaine helped me into the dress. I saw melody in a wagon full of flowers in a beautiful pink dress looking like the most adorable flower girl I've ever seen. I got my hair curled and then put into my beautiful pink gown. Eric was standing at the altar smiling at me. Melody was taken down the aisle first in the little wagon. I walked down after her and Eric and I exchanged vows. The first kiss I had married, lasted ten seconds, but it felt like years. The world stopped for us for those ten seconds. Eric carried me down the aisle and Elaine brought Melody behind us.

"Come here beautiful." Eric smiled picking her up. I smiled at my tiny family playing. These moments make me miss my big family. I looked down at my locket that I've worn since my baby shower. I put a picture of Melody, Eric and I instead of just Eric and me, and I put a picture of my daddy, my sisters and me on the other side. Eric noticed that I was thinking about my family, and grabbed my hand.

"Darling do you want to go to a restaurant and celebrate?" He asked me.

"I'd love that." I said taking Melody. He took me to a very fancy restaurant and we met his parents there. I'd never seen Eric's parents before, but Eric told me that he didn't want me to meet them until after we were married for some reason.

"Mother, father this is my beautiful wife Ariel, and her daughter Melody." Eric introduced us. _Her_ daughter? What did Eric mean by that? I shook their hands and Melody giggled. She loves meeting new people.

"My name is Benjamin, but you may call me Ben if you'd prefer." He said very proper.

"I'm Giana very pleased to meet you two." She said talking to Melody more than me.

"You too." I smiled sitting down. Eric looked very uncomfortable.

"So when did you two meet?" Eric's mother asked him.

"I met Ariel about ten months ago." He said smiling at me.

"Oh so she was dating someone when you met her?" She asked. Eric looked at me, and then back at her.  
"No she was single." He told her bravely.

"Oh." She said snobbily as if I did something wrong. "Well this baby looks at least seven months old." She told him.

"She's four months old, and she was two months pre-mature." Eric corrected.

"So she was pregnant when you met?" She asked like she knew.

"No I was not! Melody is Eric's just as much as she is mine. We both love her as much as a parent can love their baby. We don't care if she was born before we were married, because she was born out of love." I fought. Everyone at the table looked shocked.

"Ariel I'm sure my mother didn't mean it like that." Eric said taking Melody. I sat back in my seat and tried to stay quiet, but I couldn't help but be angry.

Triton's POV

My daughter gets to finally come home, and my granddaughter! The only downside is that Eric has to come too. Nothing makes me more upset than Andrina right now. She's in the hospital having to get the poison taken out of her. My family has been the farthest apart from each other than ever lately, but I think when Ariel and Melody come back it will be the exact opposite. I had Sebastian check on Andrina, and he came back to me with a frown.  
"She's getting worse your majesty." He held his head down. I tried to hold myself up and be brave, but I felt like I was choking on nothing. My daughter was dying, and I couldn't do a thing. Sebastian quickly reminded me about my granddaughter and my little girl. They're finally coming home, and I have to go get them right now.

Ariel's POV

I was on my bed at home crying with no one around. I heard a loud thump sound from my window and looked over. There was a rock with a note attached to it. I picked it up and it said 'Come to the shore' in familiar handwriting. I walked slowly outside and saw my daddy waiting for me with open arms.

"Daddy!" I jumped into his arms and he held me tightly.

"Ariel, oh I've missed you." He sighed. I kissed him on the cheek and he let me in the water. I gasped realizing that nothing had happened. "Ursula cannot hurt you or your daughter anymore sweetheart. I have bad news though. Your sister Andrina is very sick. I need you to come home Ariel." He begged. I looked at him, and then back at the castle.

"Not without Melody daddy." I begged. He nodded.

"Of course Ariel." He hoped I had forgotten about Eric, until he came running to us on the beach with Melody in his arms. "I have no time for arguing. Just know Eric if you do one thing, just _**one**_to my daughter, or any of my family then you are gone." He said zapping all three of us with his trident. I swam down into the bottom of the ocean until I reached the palace. My sister Arista was crying in the front of the palace. I hadn't seen her in seven or eight months! I swam towards her and she screamed.

"Ariel! Oh my goodness Ariel I missed you so much!" She hugged me tightly and then I heard Eric come up behind me. "Melody!" She squealed swimming for my baby. She held Melody and gleamed with joy.

"Why were you crying Arista?" I asked her. She lost her smile and looked up at me very glumly.

"Andrina is doing so bad Ariel." She started crying again. I swam into my sister's room and saw her lying in her bed. She looked lifeless she was so white. I went over to her and carefully touched her cheek. She was freezing.

"Andrina." I whispered sadly to myself. My sister opened her eyes slowly and smiled softly.

"Ariel I had the worst dream." She told me. "I got sick and I was dying. You left for months and all of us were miserable. Ariel I'm so glad it was just a dream." She told me. I almost started crying.

"Andrina it wasn't a dream. I'm really home, and you're really sick." I told her. She hugged me and I saw stitches all down her back. She had to have surgery. She hugged me tighter and cried. "It'll all be ok Andrina. Daddy's going to help you." I promised her. My daddy couldn't do anything about this, and I don't know anyone else who could. Eric came in the room and looked at Andrina.

"Ariel I can help her. I trained as a doctor for a while." He told me. Andrina looked furious and used all of her strength to punch him in the face.

"That's for my sister! If that was the last thing I'll ever do I'm proud." She told me. I held her back from moving anymore. Eric got up holding his face and looked at Andrina.

"I want to help you Andrina." He begged. She looked away and growled to herself.

"I'd rather die." She told me.

"Eric if you really do think you could help my daughter do something." My daddy entered the room.

"Daddy!" Andrina cried holding out her arms. Our daddy wrapped his arms around her and kept from touching the stitches. Eric looked my daddy in the eye and they nodded at each other.

"Andrina Eric is going to help you. Please don't worry. I'll do anything to get you better." He told her. She looked sad, but she nodded too.


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel's POV

I was sitting outside on the steps of the palace playing with my eight month old baby. I was trying to stop thinking about Andrina, but I couldn't. Eric was still operating on her, and it's been seven hours. My daddy wasn't with us because he was too worried about my sister to be near the room. My other sisters were with me and Melody trying to take their mind off her too. My daughter was being passed around like a football among my sisters. They really missed Melody a lot, but she was getting overwhelmed and started crying. I grabbed my daughter back and tried to stop her from crying. My sister Attina was already trying to mother her. I think Attina should just have a baby of her own, but our daddy would disagree with me.

"Ariel do you think Eric knows what he's doing?" Arista asked me. I nodded trying not to say too much.

"Ariel, are you and Eric married?" Attina asked me sounding a little angry when she noticed my ring. She grabbed my hand and all my other sisters crowded around me too.

"Well, we had a baby together." I said quietly. They all started screaming out of shock, but I couldn't tell if they were happy or angry.

"Does daddy know?" Aquata asked and she was angry too. I shook my head rapidly.

"No, I wouldn't tell him now either." I warned. They all nodded in agreement and looked pretty upset. My baby stopped crying and I handed her to my oldest sister. Attina looked pretty happy to hold her niece. Eric came out of the room and everyone got tense and silent. He looked like he had been through the worst night of his life.

"Eric how is she?" I asked rushing to him with my sisters right behind me.

"She's alive, but I don't know what else I can do. The poison is in her entire body. There's not much more time she can stay alive. If I were you girls I'd say goodbye." He told us glumly looking down and about to cry. I heard all of my sisters start sobbing, and I started too. Eric hugged me and all my sister stared at him like they wanted him to die too. He kissed me and then let me go to see my sister. She looked like she was really going to die. We all wept over her and she weakly opened her eyes.

"Am I going to be ok?" She asked us with hopelessness in her voice. When she noticed us all crying she knew. "Ariel you'll tell Melody about me when she gets older won't you?" She asked reaching towards my daughter. I held my sister's hand and tried to choke out my words.

"Of course Andrina." I managed to say. She was our sister, and we had to all be next to her and watch her life fade out of her. My daddy hadn't been told yet, but by the time we got to him she would be gone.

"Andrina do you think there's anything that we can do?" Attina asked trying to be strong. Andrina just shook her head.

"Eric did everything he could, but he told me that there was too much poison in my system." She told us as her eyes got heavy.

"Wait!" Eric yelled swimming quickly inside. "I think I have another idea!" He said holding a bottle of some liquid. "Drink this." He told my sister leaning her head back as she sipped it. My sister started to vomit and my sisters got scared and upset.

"What did you do to her?" Aquata yelled at him. He shook his head and they all crowded him into a corner.

"She's throwing up the poison!" He promised them. They backed up and went to assist my sister. Just then my daddy came into the room with eyes of rage.

"What did you _**do**_?" He asked furiously. I grabbed my daddy's arm and tried to pull him back, but he didn't move.

"He stopped her from dying daddy!" I told him tears still flooding my eyes. I heard Attina trying to calm down Melody who was upset because of her grandfather trying to hurt her father. My daddy held me protectively away from Eric.

"Let's talk outside." He growled keeping me still behind him. Eric and my daddy went outside and I heard them yelling, but I didn't hear what they were saying. Attina pulled me away from the door I was listening through and Andrina was starting to regain her color. She was shocked that she could move a little bit without feeling like she was going to pass out. She stopped throwing up and my daddy came back in, but Eric wasn't with him.

"Daddy." Andrina sobbed as he hugged her. She could barely breathe, but she was still looking better. We all brought Andrina something to drink and she started to get a little better. Our daddy was torn up about everything going on around him. He was still holding onto Andrina and kissing her head over and over. He tried not to cry, but he was so upset and all the energy around Melody made her cry. I had to take her from Attina and take her to my room. Melody's stuff was still all there and my sisters had left little notes on the wall to her. I picked one up and read it.

"Dear Melody,

You are the best and cutest little niece that ever was. You're as beautiful and sweet as your mother, and all of your aunts miss you. We only wish that you're alright, and happy. We all love you very much.

Love,

Your aunts." The letter said. My sisters had tons of other notes, and some of them were to me too. I was so touched about how worried they were. I love how much my family cares about us. My sister Adella came and found us. She hugged me and then took Melody.

"She's so big." She smiled lookin at her with a smile. I smiled too and fluffed my baby's hair.

"She loves her aunts." I told her. She smiled even bigger and hugged he niece.

"She's so precious." She said to herself kissing Melody. "Now if only her father was anyone but Eric." I don't think she wanted me to hear her say that.

"Can't you guys just get to know him?" I begged. She looked back up at me.

"He got my youngest sister pregnant at sixteen. I know that and that's all I need to know." She told me.

"You don't know him Adella." I said taking my daughter back. I swam away while she called out for me. My daddy saw me and grabbed me by the fin.

"Where are you going?" He asked pulling me back. I looked up at him and pushed him away.

"Daddy I'm sick of people treating Eric badly! None of you have ever even sat down and talked to him! We're in love and we have a baby together!" I argued. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Ariel Eric is gone." He told me. My body went limp.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I sent him back to the surface for trying to kill your sister. You're never going to see him again." He assured me. I was angry, but I was also upset.

"Not if I leave your kingdom." I threatened. He held me tighter then I knew he could.

"Ariel I don't want to lock you in a cell, you're my little girl, but if I have to, to keep you safe, I will." He threatened right back. Melody started squirming in my arms and swam away from us. My father and I were both quiet.

"She's swimming!" I said ecstatically. Melody swam back into my arms giggling her little heart out. "My little baby's first swim!" I cheered. She giggled and my daddy took her from me.

"She's already growing up." He smiled weakly. He looked back at me and remembered what we were talking about. "Ariel, making the exception of my granddaughter, all humans are evil. I don't want you to ever see another one again." He told me.

"Daddy I know all humans aren't good, but I met two great people who are humans! Melody is only half human, but daddy she's perfect. Eric is a great man daddy, and so is his sister! They both really loved Melody. How could you take her away from them?" I asked him. He turned away from me.

"I can't be around you right now." He told me. I would usually swim to my room, but not this time. I swam in front of my daddy and made him look me in the eyes.

"If you can't be around Eric then that is your problem! Daddy I am in love with him and I _will_ find a way for my baby girl to be back with her father even if it means never seeing you or my sisters again!" He didn't look back. "I don't want it to be that way daddy. I feel horrible that you keep making me choose!" I told him. He looked up to me with hurt eyes and he didn't cry, but it looked like he was heartbroken.

"I feel horrible that you never choose me." He told me taking Melody and turning back around. "You'll get to be with Eric. Guards take her to him." I couldn't see his face but his voice cracked. The guards grabbed me and pulled me away. "Don't hurt her!" My father ordered when he noticed them pulling me so violently. They took me to the dungeons and threw me in a cell. I heard whispering behind me and then turned around. I saw a group of scary fish and eels and some cruel looking mermen. They grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the corner of the cell.

"Hello there. Aren't you the king's missing daughter?" One of the mermen asked breathing on my neck. I tried to pull away, but he slammed me into the wall.

"I'm not missing anymore." I corrected. One of them punched me in the face.

"Where's daddy now?" He asked me. "He's the one that put us here, so I hope you don't mind if we teach him a little lesson." He said pulling me by the hair and pinning me on the floor.

Triton's POV

I sent Eric to live in a cell for the rest of his life, and I planned to just tell Ariel he went back to the surface and wanted nothing to do with her or Melody. I almost felt bad when he cried as the guards dragged him away, but he tried to kill my daughter! I told the guards to make sure Ariel was in an empty cell across from Eric so they couldn't be near each other, but she wouldn't be so heartbroken anymore. I don't plan on keeping her there for more than a few hours, or a day. I just want Ariel to remember who she was and how much I love her.

"Your majesty!" Sebastian yelled scuttling into my room. "Why is Ariel in jail?" He begged.

"Relax Sebastian think of it as a time out. I'm only keeping her in there for a few hours." I explained.

"A time out where criminals try to murder her, your highness?" He asked. My heart started to hurt.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"The criminals in her jail cell tried to kill her for you putting them in there in the first place." He told me.

"Take me to her right now!" I ordered. He took me to the dungeon and I saw Ariel being almost torn apart by those savages and I pulled her out as quickly as I could. She was spilling blood and I took her away as the guards took care of the criminals. "Ariel I am so sorry." I told her. I told my guards to put her in a cell _alone_! Maybe Ariel is better off with…Eric.

"Daddy do you hate me now?" She asked me barely able to talk.

"Ariel, never in a million years- no matter what you do or anything you say I will always love you with all my heart." I held her close as she fell unconscious. I called an emergency doctor to come help her and then went to check on Andrina. She still looked like she was feeling terrible. I don't know how much longer I can take this stress. I'm just glad I already put Melody in her cradle for a nap. She'd hate seeing her mother this way; I know I hate it. Ariel looked like she had been thrown in with sharks.

"Is she alright?" I asked the emergency doctor.

"Well she doesn't have a pulse." He told me. My heart started pounding again and I went into the room. I expected Ariel to be lying down with a blanket over her face, but he was talking about Andrina.

"Andrina!" I yelled shaking her lightly. Her doctor put his hand on my shoulder and told me he was so sorry. My little girl was just taken from me forever, and he's sorry? I kicked him out of the room and started sobbing. Ariel came to me whimpering with sadness and tears. I took Ariel out of the room so she wouldn't have to see her sister lying there. I noticed someone go into the room, but I didn't see who it was. I swam into the room and saw Eric and my daughter.

"I promised you I'd save her life sir." He told me. I didn't even acknowledge Eric while I went to hug my blonde little girl. I didn't look at Eric, or even say his name, but he did save her somehow.

"Thank you." I told him simply taking her out of the room. She looked like she had a cold compared to how bad she looked before.

Ariel's POV

Eric came out and hugged me tightly and kissed my neck.

"How did you get out?" I asked him kissing him again.

"Sebastian let me out right after your dad left. I begged him to when I saw you hurt." He told me with misty eyes. "I've just seen you hurt so many times." He's told me.

"Daddy told me we could be together." I told him. He kissed me again and again.

"Good because we're married." He slightly laughed. We started kissing again and Eric closed and locked the door to the room we were in. Eric started kissing my neck again and pulled on the back of my shells.

"Eric what are you doing?" I asked backing away from him and holding my shells in place.

"Ariel its fine we're married he said pulling me back to him. I didn't feel comfortable with him acting so aggressive so I tried to pull away from him. Eric just kept kissing me and threw my shells on the ground.

"Eric stop!" I yelled fighting him. He looked like he felt bad for scaring me. I heard one of my sisters' knock on the door.

"Ariel," Arista asked from outside. "Are you in there?" I picked back up my shells and Arista unlocked the door with a key and opened it. I covered myself with my seashells and Arista looked away until I tied them back on.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Arista asked coming over and double knotting them for me. He backed up nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, just please don't tell your father." He begged Arista. She rolled her eyes and then looked at me.

"Just be lucky I love my sister and niece." She said leaving the room. She must have told Attina because she came a few minutes later and took me away from Eric.

"Did he hurt you like this?" She asked seriously and extremely upset.

"No he would never hurt me!" I assured her.

"But he'll expose you?" She asked me quietly. I felt myself blush and I felt a little embarrassed.

"Well we are married." I reminded her innocently. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ariel I love you so much, but set an example for you little girl!" She told me.

"I am by not letting her be separated from her family: Any of her family." I argued. Attina didn't say another word. "Speaking of Melody, where is she?" I asked her. Attina took me to my daughter who was playing on the floor with all of her aunts. Eric came in the room and they stuck up their noses at him.

"He saved my life girls." Andrina said entering the room. We all swam and hugged her and when we turned around Melody was swimming to my husband.

"I was more than happy to do it." They smiled at each other. Andrina swam to Eric and hugged him. I felt shocked. I know my sisters must have too.

"Thank you Andrina." I whispered hugging her tightly. She pulled away with a smile.

"You're my sister in laws. Can't we just try to get along?" Eric asked. They didn't say anything. Attina got closer to the four of us.

"You're on probation. You can live in the castle and see our sister when someone else is with the two of you. The same goes for Melody." She told him. I could tell he wanted to fight back, but he didn't. He smiled at them all.

"Deal." He said kissing our daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel's POV

Melody's first birthday is tomorrow! It seems like it was yesterday I was with Eric on land before I even knew I was pregnant, but now she's almost a year old. Eric grabbed our daughter and spun her around the room. Eric's been living here with us for a few months, and it's been a little awkward. My daddy doesn't let us ever be around each other alone. My daddy came in the room and picked up Melody.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." He said kissing her.

"Granpa!" She squealed and smiled. Melody swam holding her grandfather's hand down the stairs of the palace. My sisters came in the room with arms full of presents.

"Where's Melody?" Aquata smiled looking around. I pointed down the stairs and she saw our father with my baby. All my sisters swam down to them and Eric swam up behind me and kissed me.

"It's been at least a week since I got to touch you." He frowned.

"I'm sorry Eric, but you have to understand why my family is worried about us being together. Even though I think we could have another baby now that we're married." I smiled.

"I'm not saying we need another baby right away, but I wouldn't mind rehearsing." He said kissing my neck.

"No Eric that stuff we did last time hurt." I said backing away a bit.

"That's because it was your first time Ariel. I promise it won't be like that next time." He assured. I looked at him and I trusted him so I kissed him.

"As soon as we can I guess." I told him. He grinned and then pulled me back in and started kissing my neck again. My oldest sister swam by and yanked me away from him.

"Can you believe it's been a whole year since I gave birth to such an adorable little girl?" I smiled trying to turn her mind away from what just happened.

"She's not a little infant anymore. She's a toddler now." She said pulling out a tiara. "She's a princess, and this is her first tiara. She's a lucky girl Ariel." Attina told me. My baby was swimming around all of us and grabbed my hand.

"Mama." She gleamed pulling me to follow her. I swam with her and she showed me where all her presents had been placed. "Pretty." She smiled picking one up.

"You'll have to wait a little while sweetie." I told her holding her and putting the present back. She started to cry and then Eric came in to hold her.

"Happy birthday darling." He looked so joyful to be holding our baby girl. He's so sweet to our daughter.

"I think she really misses your sister." I told him with a frown. I can't stop thinking about how Eric's sister must feel that we disappeared. My daddy was alone, so I went to ask him a question in private.

"Daddy can I please talk to you?" I asked quietly. He smiled and welcomed me to come closer. "Daddy do you think there's any way you could maybe...let Eric and I go to the surface tomorrow? Just so Melody can see her aunt." I asked. He sighed and held his head.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" He asked me.

"Well daddy you didn't feel so great when I disappeared did you?" I asked him. He thought and then looked back at me.

"One day young lady." He warned. I smiled and then kissed him.

"Thank you daddy!" I smiled. "Elaine will be so happy." I smiled to myself. That night Melody was spoiled rotten by my family. They gave her almost every toy they could get their hands on, and gave her a bunch of cutesy shells for her hair, and a bunch of other things. My daddy put her first tiara on her, and gave her a tiny gold necklace with her name on it. It was beautiful, and she loved it. Eric and I packed our bags in secrecy so my sisters didn't start a feud or try to stop us from leaving.

"Ariel, are you excited about our mini vacation?" He asked me.

"Well I am, but my sisters aren't going to be happy when we come back." He sighed heavily after I said that.

"Your sisters do enough to me to make me not want to come back. I'd like to just take Melody and leave sometimes." He said angrily. My sisters do treat him badly, but some of them don't treat me very well either. In the morning we woke up very early to sneak to my father and let him take us to the surface. I kissed and hugged Melody and me goodbye and then let us go. The first thing Eric did when we got there was kiss the ground, and then I handed Melody to him. Elaine ran out of the castle and hugged Eric quickly. She came over to greet Melody and I as well. We all went inside to have some breakfast and catch up.

Andrina's POV

I could barely pull myself out of my bed this morning after staying up at Melody's party for so long. All my sisters were still asleep, so I went over to Melody's crib. I went to pick her up, but she wasn't in the crib. I looked around and Eric was gone, but so was Ariel. I trusted Eric! I was the only one who did too! I swam quickly to my daddy with tears already in my eyes.

"Daddy! He took them! Eric took Ariel and Melody!" I cried.

"Calm down Andrina. I let them go on a small trip to see Melody's other aunt." He wiped my tears away and hugged me. "Your sister is happier here now, and she won't leave again." He promised petting my hair to comfort me.

"Daddy I think Eric wants to go back home. All the girls are so mean to him!" I explained. He looked like he was thinking.

"I'll go have a talk with them. Let's go Andrina." He told me taking me by the hand. We swam into the room and all the girls woke up. "Girls I have to talk to you about something. Eric came to me last night and told me that he's been treated horribly by all of you. I felt bad for him, but he told me he wanted to go home. I told him I wouldn't let him leave Melody alone, and Ariel wouldn't let Melody be taken from her. Long story short your sister, your niece and Eric are all gone." He told them such a story.

"What?" Attina was already crying. Half my sisters started crying and the other half clenched their fists of anger.

"Settle down girls!" He begged. Everyone calmed down after a while and my daddy shook his head. "Now none of that was true, except for the fact that Ariel, Eric, and Melody are on the surface. Now I know you girls don't care for Eric, and honestly I don't prefer he be around Ariel, but we all have to treat him the right way."

"Like a criminal?" Adella sneered with her nose in the air.

"Like our sister's husband." Aquata said sadly.

"Well he's not your brother in law yet." My daddy still didn't know.

"Yes daddy, he actually is." Aquata answered shyly. He looked shocked and then hurt.

"Girls I have a tough choice to make. Do I let Ariel stay on the surface with her new family, or do I keep her with us and separate her from her…" He couldn't even say it. "Husband and daughter." He frowned.

"Daddy she belongs with us! Don't let her leave us again!" Arista begged.

"Well so does Melody, but not Eric daddy!" Attina said.

"You girls are too young to understand how hard it is to be separated from your daughter. It might be the worst feeling in the world. I can't do that to Ariel, but if I let her stay on the surface I'll do it to myself. If you girls don't treat Eric nicer you might not ever see your niece or Ariel again." He warned. We were all very quiet.

"He saved my life, remember? Shouldn't that make up for everything else?" I asked. No one said a thing. "Alright the only reason you all hate him so much is because he got our sister pregnant! Big deal we all love Melody, so shouldn't we love Eric for giving her to us?"

"She was too young Andrina!" Attina yelled.

"Well if you got pregnant would we have to hate your boyfriend too?" I asked.

"I'll be married first, and no because I'm almost seven years older than Ariel was!" She fought.

"Well she's married now, and a year older. Just treat him better so we don't lose our sister!" I yelled back losing my temper.

"Daddy what if I knew something was going to happen, that wouldn't be ok?" Arista asked quietly.

"What do you mean darling?" He asked as she swam towards him.

"Ariel told me that she was thinking about…about ha-having another baby." She practically whispered. We all gasped and my heart started racing.

"I'm going to stop it before it's too late this time." He said grabbing his trident and leaving a trail of waves from going so fast.

Ariel's POV

Eric and I just ate a late dinner and out our daughter in her crib, and then we went to lie down. Eric kissed me and then started to tug on my dress.

"Eric do we have to do this?" I asked scooting away.

"Ariel it won't hurt this time I promise you." He told me. I was shaking from fear and remembering the pain of last time. He noticed and got off of me. "We don't have to." He sighed.

"I want you to be happy." I frowned. He gasped and looked at me shocked.

"Ariel I'm the happiest man in the world. Look at what I have. A wife and a little girl that's cuter than a button. I love you so much." He told me with a kiss. I kissed him back and he pulled me close to him.

"We can do it, if you want." I allowed with a smile. "I trust you." Eric didn't hesitate to climb onto me and then I remembered he said something about protecting us. "Eric do you have something to protect us?" He looked at me and then shook his head.

"Ariel don't you want another baby?" He asked me. I felt a bad feeling in my stomach, but I nodded. He kissed me again and then took me under the covers. When I focused on Eric and all the love I have for him it wasn't painful at all, I'd go as far as saying it was an amazing feeling. Eric and I were with each other for over an hour before his sister came and knocked on the door. We got dressed quickly and went to the door. She had Melody who was crying and screaming for Eric or me.

"Thanks for bringing her to us." I told Elaine. She smiled and told me there was someone at the front gate too. I walked out and my daddy was standing there, arms crossed and vain in his head throbbing. I was fear stricken as I walked towards him. "Daddy what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Stopping you from making any more mistakes!" He told me through the gate.

"So Melody is a mistake to you?" I asked shocked he would say that.

"Ariel, Melody happened by mistake, and if you have another one on purpose then it's still a mistake because you're not ready for another one!" He yelled.

"That didn't stop you from having seven daughters!" I reminded him.

"I was much older than you Ariel!" He reminded me. "Do you want to stay here on land or come home? It's your choice, but Eric and Melody can't come with you."

"Well daddy I'm making a choice for my family. Both halves of my family and that choice is to stay on land. The girls are miserable with Eric and all they do is make fun of me, so if they ask why I'm not coming back just tell them it's their fault." I told him. He didn't answer. He looked upset that I felt so angry, and I walked back into my house.

"Eric we're staying here. Forever." I told him as I walked in the house.

Eric's POV

Ariel was furious. I have never seen her so angry in the whole time I've known her. My daughter was sleeping upstairs and I took Ariel to the backyard and sat her down.

"Ariel I think we should move." I told her. She looked surprised and confused. "I want to move away from the ocean so you don't have to see it every day." She cuddled into me and I kissed her head.

"What would you do for a job?" She asked me knowing I was a sailor.

"I'll go back to medical school. Don't worry Ariel we'll be fine wherever we go. We're very fortunate when it comes to money." I assured her.

"If we want to have more children we should probably look for a big house." She told me.

"I'll be there for my family no matter what. I might not want as big of a family as you had, but I do want more children." I smiled. I heard my daughter crying and I went to rock her back to sleep. I looked at her adorable face and just pictured having two little girls or a little boy and Melody. My wife and I have the most beautiful little girl, and our next child will be just as breathtaking. Melody crawled to her mother and Ariel grabbed her hands and helped her to walk.

"She's growing up fast." Ariel pointed out. "I think she's ready to be a big sister." We both smiled at her and then she started to crawl out towards the balcony to look at the ocean, but when I took her away she started sobbing.

"Calm down darling daddy's here." I patted my little Melody on the back. Ariel went to sleep because she was overwhelmed and stressed. I walked with my daughter and found a bunch of empty boxes that were big enough to carry things inside. "We're moving Melody. As soon as possible."

Triton's POV

My daughter will not be returning to the sea. She told me that she wouldn't because of her sisters, but I know it's mainly my fault. If I could do anything to get my daughter back I would, but she'll just leave again. I want her to be happy, but the hardest thing I have to do is let go. It's ripping my heart out to think of not ever seeing her again. I went to my daughters' room to tell them what was going on, and Attina was sitting on the side of her bed crying.

"Attina what's wrong?" I asked her sitting beside her.

"Daddy if Ariel doesn't come back then it's all my fault. I kept saying bad things to her and Eric, and I kept turning the rest of the girls against him. I should be the one leaving not her. I'm the worst sister in the world." She blubbered into her pillow and her sisters all hugged her until she calmed down.

"You're the closest thing we have to a mother." Arista told her with a weak smile.

"Girls sometimes I think if your mother was here none of this would have happened. She would have never let Ariel go to the surface, or meet a human, or get pregnant, or leave the ocean again. It's my fault that your sister is gone girls, and it's my fault she's not coming back." I finally confessed. My girls wouldn't say a word. They were too upset that I had said that to even make a sound. I knew when Ariel turned around to start her new life that it would only be easy for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel's POV

I haven't seen my father or sisters in a month today. My daughter was growing, and I felt really bad that my family couldn't see that. I felt so terrible for yelling at my daddy like I did. I really am not ready to have another baby, but now I think it's too late. I love Eric, and he loves me, so why can't that be good enough? My daughter was saying more words than ever, and I was starting to grow in my stomach area. I think Eric and I are expecting again, and I want to go back home, but no one would accept me if I was pregnant all over again.

"Ariel, let's go for a walk." Eric asked me. We were moving in a matter of weeks, and I haven't been near the ocean since the fight with my father. Eric held my hand and held Melody in the other arm. She fell asleep in his arm, and laid her head on his chest.

"How do I find out if I'm pregnant?" I asked Eric with a frown.

"Well I'll call up the doctor darling, why do you have symptoms?" He asked with a smile.

"I just really need to know." I told him trying not to seem upset. He hugged me tightly and kissed me.

"Whatever happens I'll be here this time for you, and I won't leave, or let you leave. I'll be there when this baby is born I promise." He told me.

"If there is a baby." I corrected. He pulled me close and kissed me. I kept worrying about disappointing my father, but he's not around for me to disappoint him anymore. We walked to the castle and I lied down for a nap while Eric fed our little girl. Eric came back in my room a few minutes later with a giant treasure chest. I was so curious as to what was inside, and then I realized that it was _my_ treasure chest. The one from the ocean. I squealed with excitement and got down on the floor to see it.

"Where on Earth did you find it?" I asked Eric.

"It washed up on shore, but I looked inside and all of your belongings weren't inside." He told me.

"Well where could they be?" I asked wondering why a thief would want such useless things I had found underwater. Eric told me that they were called diamonds and rubies and emeralds, and gold, whatever that is.

"Open it." He asked me. I opened it and it was filled with papers. Seven pieces of paper. One from each other my big sisters and one from my daddy. They were to Melody, Eric, and I. I felt my temperature spike and I almost got sick. They were heartbroken: because of me. I read my sister Attina's first

"Dear Ariel,

My life has been so hard since you left. Every day when I wake up and see Melody's crib, I force myself not to cry. Please, please before you go send us some pictures of her…and of you. I love you so much, and I hope your life is amazing. You deserve happiness.

Love,

Your oldest sister Attina."

I felt tears on my face. I read through the rest of them.

"We can't move Eric." I said quietly wiping tears off my face. "My family misses me even after everything."

Triton's POV

My daughters and I had sent notes to the surface. My youngest daughter was alone in the giant World. On the surface. I walked outside onto my balcony and started to feel like breaking down. I pushed Ariel to this. It's my fault she's gone.

"Triton! Triton!" I heard a very loving voice yelling. I couldn't process the voice. The voice I thought had gone forever. I looked up and saw her. Not my Ariel, but my beautiful wife. My wife had been murdered by a boat on the surface when my children were young, yet here she was right in front of me.

"Athena!" I yelled embracing her in my arms. It felt like every layer of insanity I had plastered to me was being ripped away every second she was in my grasp. "How on Earth are you, alive?" I asked.

"I was being held captive, by the men in the boat. I wasn't smashed by it, they grabbed me before the boat could hurt me." She explained. "I've tried all these years to get back, but I've been trapped inside this evil man's basement. In a glass tank full of water, for too many years to count. I was saved by this man, whose wife looked exactly like our little Ariel, but she was a mother, and a human." She told me. I was at a loss for words.

"Was the man that saved you, tall, with black hair? Did the child the woman had have black hair too?" I asked before anything else.

"Yes, he never told me his name, but I know her name was Melody." Ariel would have been too young to remember what her mother looked or sounded like.

"Athena that man was Prince Eric. He took all of our daughters to the surface for two days, and impregnated Ariel. She was very young, and now she refuses to come home because her sisters treated Eric so badly. He's arrogant, and he's mean, but he saved you. He is forever welcome in this family Athena." I said sobbing. I have lived years heartbroken, seeing my wife's joy in all of my daughter's eyes but not being able to see hers. I have always been depressed, but she's back now. I could never be happier.

Ariel's POV

There was a mermaid in our basement! Eric's brother had stuffed her in there, and she was so kind to me, and my little girl. Eric said the woman looked like me, but I thought she was _so_ familiar. I decided to go to the shore and apologize to my father today, and sat by the sea until I saw him arrive with the same mermaid Eric had freed, and all of my sisters.

"I have come to apologize…" I said quietly.

"Ariel; do not apologize. We're here to introduce you to someone. Ariel this is your mother Athena." He told me close to tears. I was confused and then started to cry. That woman is my mother! The one I'd thought was dead since I was a toddler! I quickly went inside and grabbed my little girl. I took her out to meet my mother and she was so surprised.

"Ariel, she's the most beautiful granddaughter I could ever want." My mother smiled kissing my giggling daughter. "Hi sweetheart." She smiled.

"Say hello grandma." I told Melody.

"Hi gwanma!" She cheered. I never thought I'd hear my daughter say those words.

"I love you Ariel." She smiled up at me.

"I love you too mom." I never thought I'd say that either.


End file.
